Dragon Ball: The Bond of Brothers
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: At the age of twelve, Kushina Uzumaki never thought that her life was going to be one big adventure, that is until she met her future husband at the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Now that one Adventure is done, Her two sons Gohan and Naruto will led a whole new Adventure, some of them out of this world. Chapter Six and seven are here, warning Characters death.
1. Chapter 1

I have to be out of my mind. I'm doing to Dragon Ball (Z) stories at the same time. In this case I will be doing a story that has been on my mind for a while now but never wanted to type. That is where the challenge for the story comes in.

The challenge is to write a Goku/Kushina story, and completely rewriting both The Naruto, and the DB universe. I can do that since I hate Dimension jumping and things like that, okay so I have one that has team seven walking through a portal.

Anyways the idea is that Naruto and Gohan will be full blooded brothers. I like this idea because I think it's been done before but Naruto (or Gohan, I think) has been adopted into the family. So I must warn you now, **Goku is married to Kushina in this story.**

Okay so for the most part the chapter that you are about to read is nothing more than a Prologue/ summery of Kushina's life, much like I did for my other story, "Neko Saiyan." Okay yeah I know shameless plug in for my story. Anyways there are going to be a lot of changes to both the Naruto canon (Much, much later though.) and the Dragon Ball universe.

I want to make one thing very clear though, you have to understand that Since Kushina is alive and is still the Jinchuriki to Kurama (or in this case Kitsune, see ending notes for detail.), both her and Goku would make sure that Naruto and Gohan are going to be a lot stronger than their canon counter parts, because of this the warning stands that both Naruto and Gohan are going to be strong, very strong.

Now as for pairing and you guys have been warned, pairings will come later and I have already made up my mind. The pairings are: Naru/Ino (maybe) Gohan/Hinata. **SHUT THE HECK UP!** I don't do Naruto Hinata stories, and I don't give a fly flip if it's "canon" this is not canon, and if you don't like the story based on the pairings then hit the back button.

Okay now that's out of the way. You can start reading the story now if you like, I'm going to go take a nap, see you at the end for some ending notes. Enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**DRAGON BALL: The Bonds of Brothers  
Prologue: The Legends starts.**

Kushina smiled as she watched her new born baby boy sleep through the night, unlike her first born son, her youngest and by far the cutest son was sleeping peacefully. This was probably because she was humming a soft lullaby, sure she had done the same for her first born, but it didn't have the same effect and it had taken Goku, Kushina's husband to claim their first down.

As Kushina petted her son's soft, but spiky red hair, the young woman smiled. Their first born, Gohan named after Goku's grandfather had spiky black hair. From the moment of Gohan's birth, Kushina knew that he was going to be a daddy's boy, just like she knew that Naruto, her youngest was going to take after her.

That doesn't mean that they didn't get to know their children more. Naruto was only a few weeks old while Gohan was five years old, the same age as her friends first born, Itachi. Kushina smiled. The two had become fast friends the moment they had meet, Sasuke her friends second child and Naruto was a different story altogether.

"Kushina, we're home." A Voice had called out in the small home that the small family lived in. Kushina smiled and she got up and gently laid her little bundle in his crib. Naruto gave off a cute little yawn but he did not wake up. Making her way out of the nursery Kushina walked up to her husband and gently hugged him.

"So how was training?" She had asked. Her husband Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Goku stood at five foot nine inches, had spiky black hair and black eyes. He was also wearing an orange colored Martial Arts Gi, with a blue under shirt.

Gohan, Their first born was standing next to his father; he stood at three foot ten inches. He was pretty big for a child his age. Gohan walked up to his mother and kissed her on the cheek before he made his way to the joint bedroom that he was sharing with his baby brother. Goku smile and held his wife close. "It went get, just like last time." Goku said. "Thanks for letting me train them."

Kushina smiled as she snuggled into Goku's embraces. "Well just remember dear, I want them to be well rounded." Kushina said with a smile. "It was hard enough just teaching you, I don't want our children to be embarrassed the same you were on our honeymoon." Kushina teased. Goku face turned red as he screeched the back of his head.

Goku remember how innocent he used to be. There were a lot of things that he didn't know before he had meet Bulma, then Kuririn and finally his wife. Goku blushed again when he remember that he had once thought that a wedding was a type of food. Thanks to Kushina, and her patience (even though she had lost it a few times) she was able to teach Goku about things that he should have learned from his grandfather. Kushina smiled as she started thinking about how they meet so many years ago.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-11 years ago-

Kushina Uzumaki, one of the few survivors of the now destroyed Village of Whirlpool and walked next to her sensei. "Why the hell are we going on a training journey now sensei?" the young preteen said. Jiraiya, a man with white hair smiled at the young girl. "You want to be Hokage one day don't you?" he asked.

Kushina nodded. She had her hands balled up in a fist and then yelled out. "I'm going to be the best Hokage Konoha has ever seen, ya know!" Jiraiya just smiled at the young red head. "I know a place where I can train you." Jiraiya said to her. "But it's far; I just hope he is willing to help me train you." Kushina tilted her head.

"He's an old man Kushina." Jiraiya said. Kushina blinked. "Older than Old man third?" The child asked. Jiraiya looked at Kushina before he cracked a smile. "Yeah, but he is one of the best Martial Artist the world has ever seen." Kushina jumped up and ran to stand in front of Jiraiya. "Cool when can I meet him?" She asked.

You have to handle it to Jiraiya for his patience with young Kushina; the child was a ball of energy. It's unknown if this is because she held the most dangerous being inside her or if it was because of her Uzumaki blood line. "Not for a while yet, kiddo." Jiraiya said. Kushina looked chest fallen. They stopped walking and Jiraiya knelt down and placed a hand on Kushina's shoulder.

"I heard that he was training some new students, it's unknown if he is going to the World Martial Arts tournament with them or not." Kushina looked up at him. "We'll go to the island that the tournament in on and wait for him there." Kushina crossed her arms. Jiraiya smiled at his young student. "Kushina you have learned some much these last few months, I think it's time I taught a few new things." The Smile she gave Jiraiya could almost blink at her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Kushina I need you to listen closely." Jiraiya said as He and Kushina got on the boat that would be taking them to the World's Martial Arts Tournament or at the island where it was taking place on. "I'm going to be showing what I want you to be doing okay?" the young girl nodded. Jiraiya showed her what she would be doing for the next few weeks.

Needless to say Kushina was not impressed. _Stupid old man, having me doing D-rank missions and then calling it training._ Kushina thought as she got started with Sanding the deck of the boat. _Who the hell uses wooden boats in this day and age? _ "Hold up Kushina." Jiraiya said. "I need a few of your things." Kushina blinked and tilted her head.

What Jiraiya told her what he needed cause Kushina to understand why Tsunade smacks him around all the time. Needless to say both Kushina and Jiraiya was in pain for the next few weeks until they had landed on the island where the tournament was taking place.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-8 months later-

Eight months has passed and Kushina was standing in line so she could sign in for the tournament. Jiraiya wasn't that far behind her. He was talking to an old friend of his; Muten Roshi of the Turtle harmed school. "That's her, the young red head." Jiraiya told his old friend. Roshi nodded, while he was a pervert he did have his standards.

"So you want me to help you train her huh?" Roshi asked. "Well I don't know Jiraiya old buddy." That was when a book was shoved into his face. "Well then I guess that you don't want this new Make out Paradise that I had just written." Jiraiya said. It was an orange covered book when an age rating of eighteen and over.

Roshi's eyes widen as he try to grab the book. Jiraiya smiled and pulled the book back. "It's a shame too, seeing as how it already sold out in this region." Jiraiya said as he looked at his friend. "Signed by the author, limited edition, first volume set." Jiraiya could see that Roshi wanted the book even more now. _Now to finish it._ Jiraiya thought. "It's a special edition and uncut."

Roshi couldn't take it anymore. "Okay okay! I'll help train her." Roshi yelled out as he grabbed the book before Jiraiya could change his mind. "Thanks Roshi, it means a lot to me." Jiraiya said as he watched Kushina inter act with some other fighters. However none of them would prove a challenge for Kushina except maybe four.

"Who's the kid?" Jiraiya asked as he spotted a kid with black hair wearing a blue dress suit looking around and acting like a kid. Roshi looked up from his book and saw who he was talking about. "Oh that's Goku, Gohan's little grandson." Jiraiya blinked. "Never knew Gohan had any kids, how is the old guy anyways?"

Roshi had a sad look to his face. "Goku had told me that Gohan had died." The news hit Jiraiya; he placed a hand on his old friends' shoulder. "Sorry to hear thought, he was a great guy to hang around with." The two had bowed their head in a silent prayer to their lost friend. "Hey Pervy Sage, where are you?" A voice yelled out.

"Damn it Kushina!" Jiraiya yelled back.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-The Next Day-

"Okay Kushina, just remember, no killing, and no weapons." Jiraiya said. "Keep a steady pace, save your best moves for last." Kushina nodded, she was wearing a black Gi with a red undershirt, and Jiraiya had also removed all of her gravity seals that he had placed on her clothing, to Kushina she felt so light. "Also, this is only a test, so don't feel bad if you lose." Kushina nodded.

"Will I be allowed to use any special moves?" The young one asked. Jiraiya thought about it. "Keep it between B and C rank only okay, you may use the Shadow Clones to help but nothing too lethal okay." Kushina Nodded. "Okay Sensei." Jiraiya smiled and ruffled the red heads hair a little. "Okay you better get in there, and remember have fun." Jiraiya said with a smile.

Jiraiya knew that she would be in the finals, hopefully Roshi who was dressed up as Jackie Chun, would help gauge her fighting skills. Jiraiya was worried though, he had heard terrible rumors that someone was starting trouble in the Elemental nations and the Second Shinobi war was that Rumor, he could be wrong though.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-A few minutes later-

_I can't believe that I have to fight this walking waste dump._ Kushina thought. _I'm going to be sick if I don't end this fast._ It's been a few minutes since Kushina had entered and the preliminary rounds as started, and right off the bat in her first real battle; she has to fight the walking dump known as Bacterian.

She had to act fast or she risked losing to this guy. Once the fight had started though Kushina knew she was in trouble. The giant walking pile of shit was strong, forcing Kushina to defend more then she had thought. Then Idea had hit her, it was during her training with Jiraiya that Kushina had discover that she had infinity to water.

However it was going to be tricky, there was hardly any water in the air where the prelims were taking place. Closing her eyes she started to collect the moister, or what little there was from the air. She also had to do this while she dodges attacks from the walking trash bin. Once she felt she had enough though she opened her eyes and started to make hand signs. "Ninja art: Water Dragon!" Kushina yelled out and the ball of water that she was able to collect shot out and formed a dragon make out of water.

The dragon hit Bacterian hard knocking him out of the ring though the wall and onto the tournament grounds. "Ring out!" The referee called out. Kushina was panting hard after that one, it was hard work moving and collecting what she needed at the same time. "I need a shower." Kushina said. She could still smell the ugly bastard but at least things should go more smoothly.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Two hours later-

She was right the rest of the fight went just as fast and Kushina wasn't even breaking a sweat after her first fight. She felt cheated and wanted a real challenge. Kushina looked at her last opponent, wait a second. "MINATO!?" Kushina cried out in surprised. Minato Namikaze looked up and pointed a finger at the young red head. "KUSHINA!?" The two looked at each other and grinned.

"So, is the rest of your team here pretty boy?" Kushina asked. Minato nodded. "Yeah, Kasumi spotted you from the other side of the room, but she lost her first fight, same with Mikoto." Kushina was a little sadden by this, her two best friends failed. "Well at least I get to bet you up." Kushina said as she started cracking her knuckles.

Minato took a step back. "You're not still mad that I took your ramen are you?" He asked. Kushina growled causing Minato to back up some more as Kushina took a step forward. "You may begin." The Ref said. Kushina ran at Minato. Minato took a step back out of fear but he missed judge his step and fell of the plat form.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Kushina yelled out. "Ring out!" Kushina growled as she crossed her arms. "You're still a damn klutz Minato Namikaze." Kushina said as she walked away and then jump off the stage. Minato rubbed his head. "And you're still scary when you're mad Red." Minato said as he got up. "Good luck in the finals." He said mostly to himself.

Shortly following the finals of the prelims there was a break so that everything could be ready, Kushina had ask if she could use the showers to get rid of the stank she still had on her. The ref saw no harm in it as long as she gets back in time. Ten minutes later saw the return of Kushina in a new outfit. She wore a red Chinese style shirt with black pant, since the rules stated that no armor was allowed Kushina had wristbands on instead, they too were also black, to complete the outfit, she wore black slip on shoes.

Kushina watch as one by one the others would get up and pick a number. Kushina looked at the number she had gotten and sighed as she was in the third fight with someone named Nam. She spotted him not too far away. _I remember seeing him fight, damn it._ Kushina started thinking. _I was hoping to fight someone else._

"Okay we're ready" The Announcer/ref for the final rounds of the tournament said. "In the first match we have Kuririn vs Ranfan. In the second match we have Jackie Chun vs Yamcha. The third match we have Kushina Uzumaki vs Nam, and in the last match we then have Goku vs Giran." No one seemed to have any problems with that, Kushina sat down in a meditated pose and focused on her fight.

Nam was fighting for a reason, what that reason was she wasn't sure of but she had to finish the fight fast. She saw him in the prelims and Kushina saw that he was good, a little too good. While she wasn't super smart Kushina had liked to come out with several battle plans, mostly to keep her in the fight, but if she was to get a ring out, then it was all over.

"Will Kushina Uzumaki and Nam place come to the stage for the third fight?" _well it's now or never." _The young red head thought. Kushina made her way to the ring and bowed to Nam. Nam bowed back in the same respectful manner. "Nam, my I ask what you are fighting for?" Kushina asked in a cute way as she titled her head.

"I fought for my village." The older man said. "We are under heavy drought and have no money for water." Kushina didn't understand that part, Kushina nodded. "Thank you for telling me." Kushina said. "But I can't lose just yet." Then Kushina got into her fighting pose. She has been working on this style of fight ever since she became a Jinchuriki.

The Kitsune style focuses more on agility and speed rather than strength; it also relies on tricky as well. "You may now begin!" Nam wasted no time and had ran at Kushina with nearly blinding speed. Kushina jump to the side and brought her foot out for a side kick as she did. Nam blocked the kick but was too slow when Kushina countered with a foot sweep.

For a while now they had traded blow for blow. Kushina would throw combo while Nam would block her movements. However the first to draw blood was Nam when he had kicked her hard in the stomach. Kushina fell down to her knees. _Damn it, we're getting nowhere fast, I guess I have no choice, ya know. _Kushina got back up and started closing her eyes.

Unlike last time though she could feel the moister in the air, this allowed her to call on it to form her attack. "Ninja art: Water Dragon!" Kushina yelled out. The dragon raced at Nam but the older man saw this coming and had crossed his arms. _This child is dangerous, I need to stop her now, or I will lose this fight._ Nam thought. He jumped high in the air; Kushina was watching Nam as he made his decent back down. _Sorry Nam, but I can't let you win. _"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Kushina calls out; one clone appears before her and the audience. The Clone nods to the real Kushina before she grabs her and throws the real Kushina high into the air.

On his way down though Nam Sees Kushina and wonders what she is doing? That when it hit him, hard in the face. Kushina had kicked Nam as she reached him, stopping his attack before he even had a chance to execute. But Kushina didn't stop there as Kushina grabbed the front of his outfit and swung around and landed a hard knee to the older man back.

By the time they had reached the ground Nam was in the worst pain in his live. This child was making sure that she was going to win. Nam slowly got up and looked at the little red head. "You are very strong for one so young." Kushina nodded. "However I most win so my village will not die." Kushina sighed. "I understand Nam, but I want to see how far I can go." Kushina said.

"Nam you are a really great fighter." Kushina smiled at him. "Your heart is in the right place, you have earned my respect and I thank you for a get fight." Kushina got back into her fighting stand once more. However without warning Kushina once again ran at Nam and jump into the air. "But I must finish this fight!"

Nam was prepared to block her attack by trying to punch her while she was in the air; however when the punch made contact the Kushina that he had punch bust into a smoke scene. "What!?" Nam called out before the real Kushina was in his field and kicked him hard in the chest filling some of his ribs break before he was sent fly into the out wall.

Kushina was panting pretty hard right about now, luckily for her there where a few matches left. "Ring out!" Called the Announcer. "Let's hear it for Kushina Uzumaki." The crowd went wild and Kushina couldn't help it but smile as she raised her hand in the air. Nam got up holding his ribs as he walked up to Kushina. "Nam, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you that badly. Ya know."

Nam Smiled and held out his hand to her. "You did well young one." He said as he shook Kushina's hand. "Thank you for a good match." Kushina nodded as the two walked away. As she walked away she caught the eyes of the young man with spiky black hair. "You're really strong, for a girl." He said to her. Kushina smiled. "Thank you."

Goku smiled. "You also have really pretty hair." Kushina blinked as the young man left. _Di…did he just say that my hair is pretty? _ For some reason Kushina had started running her fingers though her hair. _You know for a little brat, he can be quiet the charmer._

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was just her luck, it had started raining a few minutes ago and everyone seemed to be in the same place. Kushina sat at her table eating some lunch as she watched this walking talking idiot of a Dinosaur fighting several guys that had been knocked out in the prelims. _So much for relaxing._ Kushina thought to herself.

She was about to get up when the fighting had stopped thanks to Jackie Chun. Kushina sighed and went back to her drink. She had yet to meet up with this Muten Roshi guy and Jiraiya, Sighing Kushina got up and walked outside just as the rain had stopped and the clouds where moving. "Wow that's so pretty." Kushina blinked and looked at Goku as he stood next to her.

"What is?" Kushina asked. Goku looked up and smiled at Kushina. "I like the way the sun hits your hair, it's just so pretty." Kushina blushed and just as she was about to say something Goku was gone once again. Blinking Kushina was wondering what was up with Goku. **"You know kid, I think his pretty cute." **A Voice inside his head said.

_Shut up Kitsuna._ Kushina though back. _I'm going to have to fight him, besides; don't you think I'm a little too young to think about boys right now?_ Kushina heard a small laugh. What a lot of people don't understand was that the bijuu that some many people were afraid of are not demons. Kushina remembered how scared she was when she was picked to become the Jinchuriki to Kitsuna, the Nine Tails.

Her mentor, Mito Uzumaki told her that she shouldn't be afraid of the fox. As it turned out she was right. Kitsuna wasn't a demon, she was a being made out of chakra and unlike the legends and stories that was told, and she wasn't evil. Kushina still didn't let her guard down until. **"I don't think so; twelve is a good age to fall in love." **Kitsuna said.

Kushina didn't know what to think. Back in Konoha everyone and their mother would openly make fun of her because she was an outsider living in a village when her family (or at least part of her family) moved from the Land of Eddies to the Leaf village. Kushina had grown to hate her hair, but then this kid who may or may not be older than her just told her that her hair is pretty.

"**Kushina, you better get a move on." **Kitsuna said. **"You can think more about your boyfriend later." **Kitsuna said with a smile and a laugh. _He's not my BOYFRIEND, YA KNOW!_ Kitsuna only laughed louder at Kushina's remake. _**Yet, Kushina, you just fell in love with him, you just don't know it yet.**_ The Kitsune thought. If there was one thing that she knew, it was Kushina.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Kitsuna, is he a Bijuu like me?_ Kushina asked. Kitsuna looked at the image that Kushina showed her. There was something odd about the boy; He was quite powerful for one so young, the bald one as well. Goku had been fighting Monster Beast Giran and was about to get thrown out of the ring. However just before he was punched out of the ring Goku had moved and grabbed the beast by the arm…with his tail.

"**I don't believe so."** Kitsuna said. **"But he does share the same name as one of my brothers."** Kushina nodded as the match went on. However Giran had given up shortly after Goku had broken the Marry-Go- Round gum that Goku was trapped in. _He broke out of something that would have been impossible for anyone else._

"**Yes, He is strong." **Kitsuna smiled. She could feel Kushina heart racing, she didn't know if it was because of how Cute Goku was or the excitement that she was going to get from fighting Goku. To date there were only a few people that can match her in Taijutsu or in this case martial arts. There Hiruzen Sarutobi, or the Third Hokage. Being a Hokage put him on top of the list, but it was the way he fights, believe it or not he uses the Monkey Kung Fu style, if was very fitting because of his name. His young child Kasumi uses the same style.

Then there was of course her sensei, Jiraiya. He was a student to Hiruzen, for years he had been traveling the world, however he was called back a few months ago to train Kushina, no one knows why, maybe it was because of the Bijuu, although Kushina never did find out.

Next on the list was Lady Tsunade. A teammate to Jiraiya and a good friend, Tsunade was a cousin to Kushina and had studied some medical ninjutsu. Her strength and medical skills would come in handy one day; Kushina could feel it in her heart.

Kushina watched as Kuririn fought Jackie Chun. The old man was good, really, really good. _He reminds me of Mikoto._ Kushina thought. As Kushina watched the match, she could tell that Jackie was watching Kuririn's moves. _Oh he's reading the kids moves, that's impressive._ The fight ended not as fast as Kushina had hoped but it was a crowd pleaser none the less.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Alright folks it has come down to this." The Announcer had called out. "On this side we have Kushina Uzumaki, a Ninja from to Elemental Nations." He called out. Kushina smiled and raised her arms. "I'm going to win this, ya know!" She cries out. She put her arms down and looks a Goku. "And on this side, the young man who seemed to have done the impossible time and time again. Son Goku!" Goku jumped up and waved to his friends and the crowd.

"No you're not; I'm going to be the one to win this." Goku shouted back. **"Awe, not even dating yet and they're already fighting." ** Kitsune said. _No helping Kitsuna, now shut it._ Kushina said. She was now focusing on Goku more than anything now. _This kid is good but he doesn't have a fighting style._ Kushina thought. _Is my kitsune fist going to cut it?_

"Are both fighters ready?" Both Goku and Kushina nodded their heads. "Then let the last match of the Semi-finals begin!" Both fighters took off at each other and started punching and kicking combinations. Goku was punching fast but Kushina was blocking just as fast, Kicks were also traded as Kushina would punch but Goku was blocking just as fast as Kushina was.

However Kushina throw a punch that had seemed to go right though Goku before it had disappeared. Kushina turn around in time to get hit in the face pushing Kushina back a few feet. "Oh you want to play it that way huh?" Kushina said with a smile. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" She cried out. In a puff of smoke several clones had appeared.

Then all at once ran at Goku and started throwing both punches and kick combinations. Goku was out numbered as he tried to block as many as he could but he wasn't fast enough. "Uzu..." Two clones had kicked him up in the air. "Maki…" One clone throw the other clone and Kushina up in the air, the real Kushina flew past Goku while the clone kicked Goku even higher. "Rendan!" Kushina then does a side way flip while spinning being out one leg that sends Goku down to the ground…hard. Kushina lands on the ground not far from the hole that Goku made when he hit he it. "One" The Announcer started his count down. "Two…three….four." Kushina stood there waiting for Goku to get up. There was no way that the kid was not knocking after that, he was to strong. "Five…six…seven..." _Come one Goku, get up!_ Kushina thought.

Just as the announcer was about to reach ten, Goku had jumped out of the hole, holding his head. "Ouch, that hurt you know." Kushina jumped up and cheered. **"Umm aren't you rooting for the wrong person Shina Chan?"** Kitsuna asked with a smile. Kushina blinked and stopped cheering. Kitsuna was right, so why…..

She never got to question that as Goku punched her right in the face nearly sending the young red head off the stage. "Yikes!" Kushina yelled out as she grabbed the stage with all her might. _Okay Kushina time to pay attention._ Kushina watch as Goku ran at her to finish what he started. As He neared Kushina flipped back up with a kick to Goku's face.

Goku hit the stage wall hard. Getting back up, Goku glared at Kushina. Kushina got back into her stance once more. Both preteens grinned at each other; this was what Kushina to help push her limits. Goku was giving his all and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Unknown to Kushina though Goku was thinking of the same thing. He knew that entering was a good idea to test just how good he had gotten. But it didn't help that he kept getting distracted by Kushina's Hair. Then an Idea hit him….No wait that was Kushina who kicked him in the chest. Goku hit the ground and when he got back up he yelled out. "Tornado!" and then he started to spin around really fast.

"Oh Shit." Kushina exclaimed. Lucky he started blocking some of the punches but couldn't keep up with Goku's count attack after counter attack. For each block punched another would punch her hard in the chest. In was too late. Kushina was now in a punching tornado, the cause a little boy from the woods.

However almost as fast as it came the attacked stopped, causing Kushina to fall on her knees. Panting hard Kushina went though some hand signs before calling out. "Uzumaki Secret attack: Adamantine sealing chains!" throwing her hands forwards chains made out of pure chakra shot out from Kushina's wrist wrapping them around Goku.

"What hey no fair!' Goku yelled out. "You're not supposed to use weapons or tools." The Announcer jumped up on the stage and walked up to Kushina. "He's right, I'm afraid that I well have…" Kushina gave him a look and pointed to her wrist. "Take a closer look sir." Kushina said. The announcer did just that and looked at the chains, what he saw shocked him. They were made out of a type of energy.

"The rules state that claws can be used if that are a natural part of the body." Kushina said. "However there is nothing in the rule books about special techniques." Kushina pointed at the chains. "The chains are made from my Chakra, like Ki it's made from my own energy." The Announcer nodded his head. Suddenly the chains started to flicker causing Goku to break the chains.

Kushina screamed out in pain from the feedback causing the young girl to hold her wrist. She didn't have time to dodge the attack before Goku had punched her hard causing a ring out as her body hit the surrounding wall. "Ouch, Okay that's a RING OUT!" The crowd stood up and started cheering for the two as Goku jumped to the ground and helped Kushina up.

"I'm Sorry Kushina I didn't mean it to hit you that hard." Goku said Kushina turn to him and smiled. "It's okay Goku." Kushina said winching a little as she held her wrist. "Did I hurt you?" Kushina blinked and looked at him. "No, I'll be fine." Kushina said. Then she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the great match Goku.

Then she left. Goku touched the spot were Kushina kissed him. _What was that about? _ The young man thought. But he didn't have time to think about it as Kuririn came rushing by and hugged him. "You did Goku you're in the finals!" Goku smile and nodded. "You're right! Now it's time I win this thing."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present day-

Kushina smiled. That was a long time ago. She also remembered that during Goku's and Roshi's fight Goku had chained into a huge Gorilla like monkey during the full moon while in a fight with Jackie Chun. She like the rest of Goku's friends thought that the old man had killed the young boy and was about to kill the old man until she learned that he destroyed the moon with a Kamehameha Wave.

"Hey Kushina when's dinner I'm starving over here." Goku called out from their bed room." Kushina smiled and shook her head. _Something will never change._ Kushina thought as she made her way to the kitchen and called for some Shadow clones to help. "It'll be ready in an Hour Goku, go ahead and take a nap until then okay?"

It took them a long time, and the adventure that they had a long way before they had gotten married, both made friends, as well as enemies. They had their up and their downs but one thing was for sure, they were a happy family none the less, and Kushina would trade it for anything.

To Be Continued…

Wow that was a long chapter. Okay so here's the basic work out. Each chapter is going to take place in the present time, which is five years before Dragon Ball Z. I'm doing this for two reasons. 1: It's a will showcase Kushina Adventures with Kushina along, and Two: It will so them slowly falling in love. Stories now a day has the romance part going so fast that you don't know how or when it happened.

I have this story planed out, from DBZ to Shippuden. Just don't expect Naruto and Hinata getting married, I don't write Naruto x Hinata stories. Anyways you may note some changes in the story. So yeah, that is going to happen a lot. Remember this is also an Alternate Universe as well.

So let's get down to the big change here. The Nine Tails fox. Yes I know he's name is Kurama; yes I know he supposed to be "evil" and yes he's supposed to be male. Oh and let's not forget Kushina is supposed to hate him.

Sorry folks, my story my changes. Kitsuna is still a Bijuu but the legends about her is all wrong, now in the story I said that Kushina learned that not all the Bijuu are evil, and I will stand by that. Read the manga a little more carefully, I believe that some are bitter because….well How would you feel if you were suddenly attacked and then seal into someone's gut? You wouldn't like it would you.

That being said not all Bijuu are going to be good either. Just so you know.

I think that's it. So if you have any questions let me know either by Review or my PM, I'll answer them the best I can. So now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed I been typing this for the last few days and my head hurts from all the research that I did, and there is still more to come.

That being….Oh Wait, that's not it at all. I almost forgot, this story like I said was done as a challenge fic. So I like to thank NaitoOni93 for issuing the darn thing, and for allowing me to write the story as I invasion it.

Now that's all I have to say….No it's not. Okay one last thing. In this story Jiraiya is training Kushina, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't train Minato and his team later one, you'll see what I mean in later chapters.

Okay final time that's all I have to say. I hope that this was a fun read for you. There still more to come however I don't think they will be this long again. Who knows, right?

Kidan out.


	2. Chapter 2 part one

Hey guys, Well welcome to chapter one. This will be continuing Kushina's Adventures outside of the Elemental nations as well the start of the second Shinobi war….Well somewhat, you'll just have to wait and see. After this, there's going to be one more chapter of Kushina's adventure and then a smaller chapter dedicated to the brothers.

After that, well we then Rock the Dragon. See you at the end for my final notes on the chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: The Second Shinobi War  
Part One: The Red Ribbon butt heads.

Kushina was sitting in a rocking chair rocking Naruto to sleep after he seemed to have a terrible nightmare. Goku watched from the door as. He had a soft on smile on his face as he walked in. "How's the little guy doing?" He asked as he knelt next to his wife. Kushina smile and looked at him. "His finally back to sleep." The young woman said.

Goku smiled at his small son. Naruto had his mothers' red hair, and from what he could understand he would probably have her blue eyes a well. Goku was a little disappointed that he would look like his mother more than him. However there was something that did set him apart from Gohan.

Naruto was born with a pair of small fox like ears and a tail. Unlike Gohan who had a monkey's tail Naruto was somehow born with fox like features. However both boys do have whiskers like birthmarks. Gohan had two on each cheek while little Naruto has three on his.

Naruto also seems to have claw like nails as well. Kushina was mad at Kitsuna when she saw Naruto for the first time (after she had calmed down from squealing with joy at how cute her newborn baby was) and thought that Kitsuna had something to do with it. The news that Kitsuna had told her had Kushina in tears.

Naruto was dying in Kushina's womb, and rather than let Kushina have a miscarriage and lose the baby. Kushina was so shocked, that she had started crying all the while thanking Kitsuna for saving her baby and asked if she had done the same for Gohan. Kitsuna told her no.

"You okay you're kind of spacing out on me." Goku said. Kushina smiled and looked at her husband. "I'm fine, just thinking about how lucky we are." Kushina said looking down at the sleeping baby. "His going to be so handsome one day, that I'm going to have to beat all the girls away, ya know." Goku just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Didn't hear you saying anything like that for Gohan." Goku said looking at his eldest son. Kushina just smiled. Then her smiled fell. "Goku, do you think this peace will last?" She asked. "I don't want our sons to go through what we went though." Goku knelt next to Kushina and started to gently rub Naruto's head.

"Kushina, we both know that peace can never last." Goku said watching his little son sleep. "Even the Dragon Balls can't grant eternal peace, however I do wish that they will never see the horrors that we saw."

Xxxxxxxxxx

**11 years ago, after the world martial arts tournament.**

The tournament was over and everything seems to be okay, even after martial art master Jackie Chun had blown up the moon. Kushina had just put on her traveling pack when she had meet up with Jiraiya, Master Muten Roshi and his students.

Kushina looked at Goku and still couldn't believe that he had turned into that Giant Ape like monster. Kushina, like everyone else had believed that Jackie had killed the young man she was slowly growing to like him. She walked up to Goku and placed her hand on his shoulder. "So what do you have planned for now?" She asked.

Goku looked at Kushina and titled his head. "Well I want to go back and train some more with Master Roshi." The young man said. "I want to be strong so the next time I fight in the tournament I can win it." He then looked at Kushina. "What about you Kushina? What are you planning on doing?" Kushina smiled.

"Looks like I'll be going with you." She told Goku. "My sensei Jiraiya had asked to help me with my training." Goku smiled. "That's great Kushina we'll be training together, but I should warn you, Master Roshi's training is hard."

As the two was talking Jiraiya and Roshi was talking about the training. "Why do we head back to Konoha?" Jiraiya asked. "It's more open fields to train in and it has the best hot springs in the nation." Roshi nodded getting the idea. 'I like it." He then turned to Bulma. "You wouldn't happen to have a capsule that could fit us in do you?"

Bulma who was talking to Yamcha looked at the dirty old man. "Not on me but I should have one back at my home in West city." She said. "It shouldn't take us too long to get there though." Roshi nodded. "Okay, Hey Goku come over here a minute." Roshi yelled out. "Kuririn you too!" The two walked over to master Roshi with Kushina not far behind them.

"Yes master what is it?" Goku asked. Roshi looked at Goku and said. "I want you to go on a little adventure for now." Roshi said but he held up his hand fast when he saw that Goku was about to say something. "We are going to meet up again in west city. From there, Jiraiya here will continue your training for now."

Jiraiya looked at Goku. He saw great potential in the boy, and he could help but wonder if this was the boy that he had been looking for, for so long. Form what master Roshi had told him, Goku had talent, and a lot of it. It had sadden Roshi that there was nothing more that he could teach him, so in exchange for training Kushina, Roshi had asked to teach Goku.

"How about it kid, what to learn Chakra as well as Ki?" Jiraiya asked. "Catra?" Goku asked "What's that, Oh is it food does it taste good?" Goku was laughing that the possibility of trying new foods. Kushina laughed a little and said. "No silly, it's called Chakra." Kushina said with a smile. "It the inner energy we use to help us." Kushina said.

Jiraiya smiled. 'Tell you what." Jiraiya stooped Kushina from saying anything more. "Kushina, I want you to go with Goku." Much like Roshi, Jiraiya held up his hand. "It's okay, I was going to give you a two week break from training anyways, and I need to do some reason research anyways." Kushina gave him that look he hated so much.

Sensing his friend in trouble Roshi step in. "Kushina it would be best if you went with Goku." He said. "I would like it if someone kept him out of trouble." Kushina blushed. "Um, well the thing is I have a knack of trouble finding me." Kushina said as she rubbed the tips of her fingers together. "Besides, I was never been outside of the Elemental Nations before."

Bulma looked at Kushina with a look of shock. "You're from the Elements?" She asked both Jiraiya and Kushina, who nodded in return. "I see, so all of this much be new to you?" Again Kushina nodded, Jiraiya on the other hand just shrugged it off. "I've been on the outside before, it can be over whelming at first but you'll get used to it."

He then looked at Kushina and smiled. "Here's want I want you to do kid." Jiraiya said while he took out a note book. "Go with Goku and document or adventure. Write down things that you understand and don't understand." He then looked at Goku. "You too Goku, then once we meet up in umm" He turned to look at Bulma."

"West city, I'm live at a place called Capsule Corps." Bulma said. "You can miss it it's a big place." Jiraiya was smiling Kushina was writing down the information. She sighed when she saw Goku just looking over Kushina's shoulder. Once Kushina was done she closed the note book and turned her head, and almost kissed Goku on the lips. "Umm sorry."

Goku gave her a look of confusion. Kushina blinked. "Hey Kushina, I need to talk to you for a minute." Jiraiya said. Kushina walked over to her sensei and waited for what he had to say. "Okay kid, first take this." He said handing her a scroll. "That scroll contains the basics for Ki manipulation; it'll teach you several things including an energy shield."

Kushina looked at the scroll and nodded, and then Jiraiya gave her several books that caused the young red head to hit the ground. "What the?" Kushina asked as she looked up at Jiraiya. The old man smiled at her and said. "I want you to teach Goku, Kushina." Kushina looked at the black haired young man. "There are things that he is lacking, things that people already know."

There was no argument there. A lot of people think that Goku was just plain stupid. However after learning some of Goku's past Kushina had started to understand a few things. The biggest was that Goku had grown up without anyone taking care of him; she had also figured out that Goku had killed his grandfather by accident. "Sensei, should I tell him?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't believe that would be a good Idea." Jiraiya said. "No, don't say anything just yet." Kushina nodded. "So I want you to teach him the basics, then I would need you to teach him about the differences about a male and female." Kushina's whole face just went red. "Are you nuts!?" Kushina yelled out. _Shut up Kitsuna!_

However the fox just keep laughing at what Jiraiya had said. "Sorry kid, you're going to be Goku's teacher, consider this training." Kushina growled her face was still red, however as the wind picked up softly around her Kushina's hair had spilt into nine tail like ends. "How the hell am I supposed to teach him about sex education huh?"

Jiraiya held up a book. "Oh hell no!" Kushina yelled kicking Jiraiya in the groin. Jiraiya eye bugled eye as he grabbed his abused manhood and hit the ground hard. Roshi walked up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it kid, you'll think of something." Kushina claimed down a little and looked at the two.

"Fine, I'll teach him what I know." Kushina said crossing her arms. Goku had walked up to them at that point and looked at Kushina. Kushina looked at him, and then for no reason blushed a little and turn her head. "We should get going Goku." Kushina said. "Okay." Goku said and then yelled out. "Flying Nimbus, hey Flying Nimbus."

A few seconds after he called for his flying cloud that it came to him. Kushina was shocked at what she had seen. It was a small yellow cloud she was about to say something, but was shocked even more when Goku had jumped up and landed on it. "What, what the heck is that?" Kushina asked. She never saw anything like it before.

"It's called the flying Nimbus." Goku said. "It helps me get around faster, oh but you need a pure heart to ride it." Kushina looked down when he said that. "Then I don't believe I can ride it then Goku." Kushina said. Jiraiya smile at the young red head. "Give it a try Kushina." He said placing his hand on Kushina's head.

With a sigh Kushina nodded her head and jumped up on the cloud ready to anything. However she was surprised that she didn't fall throw it. "I…I don't understand." Kushina said. As a Ninja she was required to take lives, but then why was she able to sit on the cloud. Jiraiya smiled and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Kushina, it's not your actions that make you unable to use the cloud, but what's in her heart." Jiraiya tried to explain. "Greed, selfness, hatred, well basically anything negative." Kushina just blinks at him, but she does understand what he is saying. "Well then time for you to go, remember, two weeks from now in west city." Goku laughed and jumped up on to the cloud. They were soon flying out of the city and Kushina was in awe at how fast they were going.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-A few days later-

"Goku look out!" Kushina warned from behind Goku as a missile had hit the cloud causing the two to fall to the ground. Both Kushina and Goku though had landed on their feet and glared at the man that had attacked them. "Who the heck are you?" Gou asked. Kushina got into her fighting stand and glared at the red haired man.

"I am Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon army." He said. Behind him Goku could her Kushina growl a little. "I demand that you give me the Dragon Ball that you have just found." Silver said as he held out his hand. "Not happening Jerk!" Kushina yelled as she jumped over Goku and kick Silver in the head. "First off, the dragon balls do belong to you." Kushina ducked under Silver's punch, with that opening Kushina was able to punch Silver hard in the stomach.

"Secondly, you don't shot someone, and then demand things from them!" Kushina spun around kicking Silver in the face. While Kushina was taking care of Colonel Silver Goku was fighting the rest of the troops that had surrounded them. Once the fighting had ended Kushina looked though the man's pockets and found a dyno cap.

Taking the case Kushina smiled. "Okay so there are several things we can take." Kushina said. Goku looked at her and just shrugs. "Let's take them all." Kushina nodded. "Sure why not?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Jingle Village-

The next stop for the two was the deep north. After taking the capsules Kushina decided to try flying an airship. It was pretty easy and Kushina was getting the hang of it. However things started going wrong as the air started getting colder, while the cold air wasn't affecting Kushina, it was however having an effect on Goku and the plane itself.

However after a while the plane had stalled and Kushina didn't know what to do. She looked back and saw that the cold air was really having an effect on Goku. Undoing her safety harness Kushina jumped into the back of the plane and Grabbed Goku into a Hug. Closing her eyes Kushina's Chakra had started to surround both of them.

It wasn't long after that that Kushina had blacked out when the plane had crashed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

She was just a little girl; however the things that she saw made her feel older then what she was. So when she saw the air plane she knew that there could be someone that would need her help. As she ran to the crush site though, she saw a young twelve year old girl with red hair limping away from the crush site.

The girl was carrying a young boy with her, but what had caught her attention was the fact that both were injured and blooding, she ran up to the red hair girl and asked. "You okay?" the red head looked at her, but she did say anything. That was when the little girl saw the wound on her neck. "Oh no, your hurt, come with me, I'll take you home, maybe my mother can help." The red head nodded and while still carrying her friend follow to the little girls' village.

Xxxxxxxxxx

She doesn't remember much about what had happen. At least she wasn't in a hospital; she didn't need to explain as to why she was already healed. Kushina slowly got up from the small bed and looked around; Goku was nowhere to be insight though.

Kushina started to panic, and had lost her balance while trying to think about what had happen and how she got here, _where am I anyways?_ Kushina thought as she fell to the floor and winced as pain had shot up her back. Kushina looked up as she saw the door opening. When Kushina looked up she saw a head of black hair.

"I figure you'll wake up soon." Goku said. He looked completely fine and Kushina smiled. Her friend was okay. She tried to say something though but nothing came out. Kushina's eyes widen a little and her hand went to her throat. _No, what happen?_ "Suno's mom thinks that you may have hurt your throat in the crash." Goku said.

Kushina sighed and with Goku's help was able to make it back to the bed. "You should rest some more okay?" Kushina nodded, she was still pretty tired. "Kushina." The red head looked to her friend. Goku give her a soft smile. "Thanks for saving me." Kushina returned the smile. Then she was a little shocked when Goku kissed her cheek.

"_**Aww, Little Kushina has a boyfriend."**_Kitsuna said. _Shut up Kitsuna, I do not!_ Kushina thought back.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as she saw Goku she bashed him on the head. "Ouch, Kushina what was that for?" Goku asked rubbing his head. "For leaving me here, ya know!" Kushina said softly. Her voice was back but her throat was still sore, so she talked to him in a soft voice. "I was worried about you, ya know."

After everything had settled down Goku, The Village Mayer, and the Android Goku called Eighter. Kushina listen to what Goku was telling them and then when she got to someone named Murasaki, she started laughing. However with her sore throat the laugh didn't last very long. Kushina got up, and bowed to everyone, wishing them a good night.

-Later that night-

Kushina woke up somewhat as she felt Goku climbing into the same bed as she was using. _What the hell?_ Kushina was about to yell at him, but then she noticed that he wasn't really awake. Kushina sighed, this had happen once before, on their first night out. "_**Oh, just let him sleep next to you." **_ Kushina sighed; she still had to talk to Goku about the differences between a boy and a girl. As she went back to sleep Kushina wrapped her arms around Goku and held him in her sleep.

"_**You know," **_Kitsuna started. _**"It would probably be faster if you show Goku the differences between a boy and a girl." **_ The fox added. Kushina was glade that Goku was a sleep; her face went so red that she really did look like her old nickname. _Kitsuna! _That night Kushina didn't get much sleep because of her little fox friend.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-West city a few days later-

Kushina couldn't help but feel cramped up in a city this big. Sure there were big villages in the elemental Nations, but they are well villages, they're supposed to be small. West City was huge; it may or may not be the biggest Kushina wasn't really sure. "Do you think she'll be home?" Goku asked. Kushina looked at Goku and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not Sure Goku." Kushina said. Her throat was finally feeling better, but she still had a soft voice though. "I mean she could be busy for all we know." Goku nodded his head. "Hey Kushina, umm, do you know how to get to Capsule Corps?" Kushina opened her mouth to say something but stopped. "I guess we better ask someone." Kushina replied back with a sweat drop.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was a waste of time." Kushina said as she took the Money Goku had won into her pack. "That reminds me, Goku I need to get you a traveling pack." Goku looked at her and then blinked. "Why would I need one of those?" Kushina sighed, she had come to an understanding that Goku was left out on a several things after his grandfather's death, but Kushina had a feeling that Goku was just plain naïve.

"A Traveling pack is used to carry things in Goku." Kushina explained. "It's mostly used, when a Person is traveling." Kushina took off her pack and knelt next to Goku, and opened her pack up. "I carry a pack to help me carry my scrolls." Goku looked into her pack and blinked. "What's in them?" Goku asked. Kushina smiled.

She closed the pack up and stood back up. "Cloths, money, books, and food." Kushina blinked. "Hey Goku, do you want to get something to eat?" She asked, and then blushed a little. _Don't make it sound like you're asking him out._ _**"And why the hell not?"**__ Shut up Kitsuna! _ However Goku had surprised her. "I like to but I have to find Bulma." Kushina nodded.

-An hour later-

"Okay where the heck is Capsule Corps?" Kushina yelled out. Several people stop the look at her like she was nuts. A People officer walked up to her and gentle tapped her shoulder. "Hello there." The officer said. "If you're looking for Capsule Corps, then maybe you should turn around miss." Kushina blinked and did what she was told.

Sure enough the building that they were standing in front of was none other than Capsule Corps. "Figures." Kushina said as she saw the sign clear as day. "Um, sir." The police officer looked at Kushina. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you see I'm from the Elemental nations and I do quite understand how things work here." After hearing Kushina explain things the Officer understood and went to the intercom, after a few minutes he turned and told Kushina and Goku that Bulma was at School. Kushina blinked and tilted her head.

"Oh right you're from the Elemental Nations." The officer said. "You see here, anyone under the age of 18 has to go to school. It's the law." Kushina nodded and handed him her official passport and ninja certificate. Jiraiya had to explain a few things to her awhile back. The Officer nodded and looked at Goku.

Kushina smiled and told him. "Goku here isn't from the Elemental Nations." She told him. "But he is training under my master and myself." Kushina looked at the black hair young man. "Up until a year ago he lived by himself, so he's a little slow when it comes to new things."

Goku didn't like the fact that Kushina was calling him slow, but he had to admit, the city did confuse him as he never saw anything like it. As Kushina was talking to the officer he couldn't but think of the young red girl. Like Bulma she didn't have a tail, unlike Bulma she was an amazing martial artist. She did things for him that Bulma never did.

Like with Bulma, Kushina gave him a bath, however Kushina had told Goku that from now on that he would have to clean himself. Kushina had shown him how to wash up, however like with Bulma Goku had talked about Kushina's small breasts, which had cause Kushina to blush redder than her hair. _She was so cute when she did that._ Goku thought when replied the memory.

Goku didn't understand his feeling for her. The day after he woke up he found himself sleeping in Kushina's arms, and from the way she was breathing, and calling out some names she was having a nightmare. Goku just held her and whispered things in her ear. So what was it that Goku was feeling? He didn't know and he wasn't sure if there was anyone that he could talk to.

Kushina wasn't looking at Goku, but there was someone who was. Kitsuna could only smile at the young one. Many people have believed that Kitsuna was the nine tails fox known as Kumara. That was not the case, Kitsuna was a Kitsune, but she was in charge of taking care of the young nine tails kitsune, it was a mission given to her by Inari, the Goddess of foxes.

Right now Kurama was in other world playing with his "Grandmother". Kitsuna smiled, she missed the little kit, yes Kurama was made of Chakra, much like the other tailed beasts but they two had help from the gods.

"Goku, Kushina, what are the two of you doing here?" A familiar voiced asked. Bulma was in a hover car as she had pulled in front of them. Once she landed she pushed a button and the car returned to its capsule form. Those things are really cool Bulma, especially the housing one." Kushina said with a smile. "Gives a whole new meaning to the verse "Packing up and moving." Doesn't it?" Kushina then took on a thoughtful look.

"I wonder if we could set up a market for them in Konoha." She said in thought. Bulma smiled, she had talked her father into setting up a capsule business market in the Elemental nations, she just sure what village Kushina was from, now that she knows she can finish the deal, she just had to talk to her father, and them move to Konoha if she can to set up shop.

"I'll see what I can do Kushina." Bulma said as she took the Dragon Radar from Goku. "Good grief, Goku you have to be more careful with this thing." Bulma said. As Bulma worked, Kushina had sat Goku down for the day's lesson. It was on reading, Goku protested; however Kushina said that his reading skills needed work.

Goku started reading from a book that she had taken with her. It was about a boy who had to deal with a heavy burden with in him; however the boy wasn't very good because of this. Goku had replied that the book was much better than the book Master Roshi had made him read. Kushina was happy to know that Goku was indeed a fast learner.

Reaching into her bag Kushina pulled out an apple and a candy bar. "Very good Goku, here you go." Kushina said handing them to the boy. Kushina knew she had a lot of work in teaching Goku, and while she knew she had a lot to do. She was happy that Goku was a fast leaner.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Sometime later-

"Goku look out behind you!" Kushina yelled out her warning. The two had landed in The Land of Korin, a peaceful place that the Red Ribbon Army was destroying while looking for the Dragon Balls. New sooner as both Kushina and Goku had finish lunch, they were attacked by a Man That Kushina have heard about before.

Mercenary Tao. The man was a down right asshole attacking their new friend, and almost killing him if Kushina didn't attack Tao before he was able to throw that spear. Goku was able to dodge the attack before he got kick away. Kushina then ran in his place and with a chakra infused punch had hit Tao harder than he could ever imagine.

"That head band." Toa muttered to himself. "I see so you're from the Hidden leaf." Kushina was shocked to hear this. "Yet you have red hair, I see, no wonder. You're also from Whirlpool, are you not?" Kushina nodded. "Troublesome, I could have sworn that village was destroyed." Kushina growled. "That's right my dear, I help in the Whirlpool invasion!" Toa gloated.

"You Bastard!" Kushina yelled out. _Kushina no don't! _ But Kitsuna's warning went unheard of as a silvery white aura had surrounded Kushina. Tao looked at the red head and started to sweat a little. _So she's a Jinchuriki huh? _ Tao didn't have much to think about as he had to dodge Kushina's attacks. _ Damn it she's too fast._

Goku could only watch as Kushina was attacking Yao like there was no tomorrow. Her movements were just too fast. Inside Kushina, Kitsuna was worried, while her chakra wouldn't hurt Kushina, it could still cause problems, Kushina was drawing on Kitsuna animal instincts, this is what was giving Kushina her burst in power. However the bad efforts out ways the good and the longer Kushina use this power the more dangerous it becomes. However Kushina was in a rage, she had to try and claim her down.

Meanwhile Toa was getting his ass handed to him. Kushina would counter every more he would throw at her. Sadly though Toa made the mistake that he could take her on, so he had to do something and fast, however Kushina wasn't going to let him. "Bijuudama!" Kushina yelled out as she held her hands at her side and had gathered chakra at her side.

Then she had thrown her hands forward causing the chakra blast to shot out at Tao. This attack had caused a huge dust cloud, however once the dust cloud had settled Toa was standing there with his arms crossed and was bleeding from some wounds that the attack had caused. "Ka…me...ha…me…HA!" A second attack had been thrown at Toa and once again Toa had blocked the attack.

All three fighters were panting, Toa was losing blood from his wounds, Kushina had come out of her rage induced power up, and Goku was starving again. He raised both hands up and fires an attacked after shouting "Dodon Ray!" the attack hit both the both of them knocking them down and out cold. Tao couldn't believe what just happened, he was lucky that he had raised an energy shield.

Having enough Toa walked over to Goku's bag and opened to fine the Dragon Balls. Having done what he came for Toa grabbed the pillar that had gotten him here and had thrown it again. Bora the man that Kushina had saved went to check on Goku, while his young son Upa went to check up on Kushina, Kushina had her eyes opened but she was badly hurt from the energy blast that hit her right shoulder.

Goku was unharmed as he sat up a moment later and went to check up on Kushina. "No fair." Kushina pouted as Bora was bandaging her wound. "But I'm glad that you're okay Goku." Goku smiled and a moment later the four of them sat down, Goku was eating again awhile Kushina was resting. "Goku I want you to go ahead and climb the tower, I'll have to wait until tomorrow." Goku nodded after he had finished his meal.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Goku said as he started. Once Kushina made sure Goku was out of sit she turned to Bora. "Bora you said that one must climb the tower unaided, does that mean I can't use chakra?" Bora had to think about Kushina's question, he had an understanding what chakra, since it was a natural source. "I do not see why you cannot use it as Chakra is a part of you." Kushina nodded.

She looked up at the tower, and wondered if was going to be able to make it. She won't know until she tired, however for right now, she needed rest, her shoulder was killing her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Three days later-

Kushina had reached the top a day after Goku had, for a few days the two had attacked a small cat who claimed to be Korin, The cat was wise and unlike Goku had an idea of what the fur ball was doing, Kushina had also been attacking the cat as well, and learned a few things while running around trying to get the water that legend says would make one strong. Kushina didn't believe it through but she did fell strong for some reason. Thinking back to what she had gone through and she came to realize that there was no magical water, it was all training.

Then the truth was revealed. Kushina was right. There was no water; however it was the tower itself that made one stronger. So once Goku and Kushina had finished the training they had made their way down the tower, deciding to climb down it to help get a little stronger still.

Only to be attacked once more by Toa, this time Kushina decided to let Goku handle him by himself as she would guard their two friends, and Goku was kicking his ass all over the place. No sooner as it started Tao had made his way up the tower. Goku walked up to her and had a grin on his face. "He fell for it." The boy said.

"Shame I didn't think he was an idiot." Kushina replied back. "Paper, rock scissors to see who finish him off?" Goku nodded his head and the two had played the game, sadly Kushina lost. Fifteen times out of forty. So Goku was going to face Toa once more when he came back down. Goku had still beaten them.

During lunch Goku and Kushina had talked, Kushina had gone back up the tower to ask Korin something and when she came back the next day she was riding a Nimbus cloud. "Oh that's so cool you have a Nimbus now." Goku said. Kushina nodded and got off her cloud which was colored a little differently.

"Yep, turns out Korin makes them." Kushina said as she went to pack up her things. She turned to Goku and asked. "The Red Ribbon Army won't know what hit them." They both shared a grin, and then they took off for the base.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-The Red Ribbon Army headquarters-

Goku and Kushina landed in the main court of the Army's HQ, only there was one problem. The was had been abandoned for some time if the clues left behind was anything to go by. So Kushina had made several hundred Shadow Clones and had them run around the base looking for clues.

Kushina had stay close to Goku. After several hours an Airplane had arrived. Jiraiya was the first one out and had smacked Kushina upside the head. "What the hell kid!?" Jiraiya had yelled out. Kushina who was holding her head looked up at Jiraiya. "Sorry Sensei, but they had to be stop…" Kushina eyes widen in shock, no sooner than that she had taken off into one of the buildings.

Once inside Kushina ran to some cert of control room the Computers were still working but what Kushina saw had her turn pale. "I think I know where the Red Ribbon went." Kushina said. Everyone turned to look at what Kushina was staring at. On the wall was a map, Kushina knew this much as the Elemental Nations was on it.

That wasn't what had Kushina pale, it was the four blinking dot in the same area. "They've gone to the Elemental Nations."

To Be Continued in Chapter Two.

There's more to come, and I got nothing much to say is that I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, since this is a two part story arc I'll answer any questions at the end of the next chapter, so until them I'll see you for Chapter two.

Kidan out.


	3. Chapter 2 part two

Last time on Dragon Ball: Bonds of Brother….

Kushina and Goku had started an adventure before they go back to training under Master Roshi and Jiraiya. After some mishaps with the terrorist group calling themselves the Red Ribbon Army, The two had then found themselves being attacked by Mercenary Tao, an assassin that Kushina had found out had helped in the destruction of her family and friends in Whirlpool.

Shortly after that Kushina and Goku had decided to attack the Red Ribbon army home base, only to discover that the base had been abandoned for some time and that the Army had moved to Kushina's home country…The Elemental Nations.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two: The Second Shinobi war.

"We have to do something!' Kushina yelled in a panic. "I just can sit by and watch another home gets destroyed!" Kushina ran out of the room, Goku was the only one to see the tears in Kushina eyes as she ran past him. "Kushina wait!" Jiraiya cried out as he chased after her, No sooner as he left that they had heard the start of an engine.

Everyone ran out after hearing the nose only to see Kushina and Goku taking off in an airplane. "When did Kushina learn how to fly?" Yamcha asked. Bulma looked at him and then looked down. "I may have given her some lessons." She said. Jiraiya looked at Bulma and blinked. Kushina was known to be a fast learner but to learn how to fly something like that was insane.

"I any case we better follow." Roshi said. With the plan set into motion the gang had climbed back into the air craft and had followed after Kushina. It wasn't too hard to follow her; she moved the plan as fast as she could.

"Um hey Kushina?" Goku called out to the young red head. "Why are we flying in an airplane?" Kushina who was behind the controls blinked. "I'm sorry Goku, I wasn't thinking." Kushina said. I saw this thing and knew it could get use to the Elemental Nations." Goku nodded. He sometimes had the moment as well.

Hey Goku since you're here could to navigate for me?" Kushina asked. Goku blinked, but before he could say something Kushina spoke up again. "Sorry, just tell me where to go for the closest Dragon Ball." Now Goku understood her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Sometime later-

"Here Kushina land there's a Dragon Ball close by." Goku said. Kushina looked around for a spot for a safe landing however she could find one. "Oh boy here we go again." Kushina said. "Better call for our Nimbus clouds." So the both of them had called out to their clouds a few seconds later the clouds had started flying next to them.

Jumping from the plan and onto their clouds they started to make their way further inland. That was when they felt the first rain drop, no sooner as that had happen more and more had fallen. "Oh great it's raining." Kushina yelled out over to Goku.

"We should take cover." Goku said called back. It would be awhile before they were able to fine a cave. The two were dripping water and both could fell the cold air. "I'll start a fire, but…" Kushina blushed a little. "…we better take off our cloth before we get sick." Goku nodded his head before he turned and started taking off his cloths.

Kushina had the fire going a few seconds later, she had wrapped a towel around herself and handed one to Goku. No sooner as he had the towel around him, the two had sat down back to back. They were somewhat sharing their body heat, Kushina had her head on her knees. "I hope this rain lets up soon." Kushina said.

Goku didn't say anything, his mind was going nuts. _Kushina's skin is so soft._ Goku thought. What happen next Goku wouldn't understand for a long time to come, He had turned around and had wrapped his arms gently around Kushina shoulders. He didn't touch her breast or anything he just held her to him to keep her warm.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-The next day-

Kushina had peeked her head out of the opening of the cave. For some time now she had felt like they had been watched. What she didn't see though was the man who was standing above her with a huge grin on his face. "Boo!" He yelled out making Kushina scream a little and turned to look at…"Pervy Sage?" Jiraiya gave her a look that promised pain little on in their training. He hated that nick name.

No sooner than that happen that Jiraiya had explain the Bulma and the others were waiting for them back by an aircraft that would take them back to Konoha. Kushina looked at Goku and they both nodded. Going back into the cave the two had grabbed their things and left the cave just as another rain storm had started.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-A few minutes later-

"Oh Shit everyone hang one." Bulma had cried out to the others as the ship was hit by fire power from the ground. "We just be hit everyone hold on I'll try to land." Jiraiya and Roshi shared a quick look before they nodded their heads.

The jet that had the group in it was heading for Konoha; Bulma had found out that the fastest way would be to go the same way that Kushina was heading in just before her plane had crashed. However Bulma didn't know that, however what she did know was that the craft was going to hit the ground.

What happen next no one but Jiraiya and Roshi knew what had happen. Kushina caught sight of a faint glow that had surrounded the craft, just before it had hit the ground near a battle not for from their location. Kushina looked outside of the down craft in a dazed look at first, before her eyes had widened and she had cried out. "Tsunade!"

A young looking woman with long blond hair that was done in twin pony-tails, wearing a black and grey battle uniform had turned around at the scream. She was about to call out to the young red hair before she had gotten smacked in the face by the giant salamander. Once again Kushina had cried out to her cousin before she had grabbed Goku's power pole and ran out of the downed plan.

"Kushina, no wait!" Jiraiya had cried out to his student only for it to fall on deaf ears. Jiraiya turned to the others in the room giving them their orders. Goku ignored this and ran out of the plane to help his friend. Once he had reach to where the fight was mostly taking place Goku had used the back of a pal white man to jump in the air and started to charge up an attack.

"Kamehameha!" Goku cried out firing a blast at the man that had been attacking a small group of people. Kushina, with power pole in hand had helped her cousin to her feet. "Kushina, what the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade asked only to get hugged by Kushina. "I came back as soon as I find out that the Red Ribbon army was in the Elemental Nations." Kushina said.

"That and were looking for the Dragon Balls." Goku said walking up to Kushina and Tsunade. Tsunade looked at the little boy, and blinked. "The Dragon's what now?" She asked causing Kushina to giggle a little. However before the two could explain, a giant tail of the giant salamander had slammed down between then.

Goku took a fighting stance and stared at the amphibian, and then his stomach growled while looking at it. "Hey you look good." Kushina heard Goku and sweet dropped. "Goku watch out." Kushina warned as the guy that was riding the salamander had jumped down and though a punch at Goku. Goku blocked the punch but the force of the attack had pushed him back.

Xxxxxxxxxx  
**Author Notes: Hey everyone, Kidan here, I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to be skipping over the fighting, it's not because I can't do fight scenes very well, it's the fact that I don't know Hanzo's fighting style.**

**Anyways, enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Several minutes later-

After a long fight, the group of fighters was standing in a semi-circle with the Rain Shinobi in the center. The Salamander that he was on was heavily injured and would die soon. Right now though the fighters were at a stale mate.

Kushina and Goku were standing closely together. Both were panting pretty hard. No sooner than the fighters had caught their breaths Hanzo stood up and stared at the group. "I sense that the war will be won by the hidden Leaf Village." He said. "There four, the five of you, shall be known as the Sannin of the Hidden Leaf." The group looked at each other.

Goku shrugged, however Hanzo was staring down Goku. "Each one of you has strong hidden powers." Hanzo said now looking back at the group. "In exchange for your lives, please, tell me your name."

Xxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long before the group made it back to the down airship that had crashed. The group rested for a while before they had made their way to Konoha. On the way there though the group had ran into another group of three children.

Jiraiya, Kushina and Tsunade had sharing some of their rations with them, but Goku wasn't given any up and had started fighting the one kid with orange hair. The three had sweet-dropped when the kid Yahiko had tricked Goku. "Hey what's that over there?" Yahiko asked while keeping Goku from eating his dinner.

Goku looked giving Yahiko the chance he needed to eat the ration. Kushina smiled. She was glade that Goku was making friends, She turned to looked at the other boy of the group, he had long red hair like she herself did, but she couldn't really see all that much of his face. Walking up to him, Kushina gave him a small smile.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but..." Kushina started but it was what the older red head that asked. "Are you an Uzumaki?" The look of shock was on both of their faces. Kushina blinked. Then she nodded her head. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki." She said. If she could see the boys' eyes she would have seen them widen in shock.

"Don't lie to me." The boy said. "Kushina died during the raid in Whirlpool." Kushina shook her head. "I should know she's my sister." Kushina blinked. "But there was only one known Kushina in the whole village." Kushina said. "She was the daughter of the village Kage." The boy eyes widen. "She went to Konoha two days before the attack."

The boy who Kushina had gotten a better look at wasn't really a boy, but an older teen, around seventeen years old. She couldn't really tell because of his hair blocking his face. She walked up to him and moved his hair out of his eyes, the face that stared back at her had her in shock as she had step back and gasp in surprise.

"Na…Nagato?" Kushina asked in a voice that didn't seem to fit her. The teen looked at Kushina. "How do you know my name?" Kushina couldn't believe it. "Nii-Chan!" Kushina yelled out jumped to the young man and hugged him. "I don't believe it you alive!" Kushina said, then she got a pissed off look and bash Nagato with Goku's power pole, making the young man wonder when she had grabbed it.

Nagato fell to the ground with swirls for eyes after the attack with an angary Kushina standing over him. "You jerk." Kushina yelled out. "We thought you were killed in the attack." Kushina then picked him after throwing the pole back to Goku, and started to shake him like a rag doll. "How dare you! Do you have any…any idea how upset I was?" Kushina said as she stopped abusing her brother and hugged him, Nagato blinked when Kushina had started crying into his chest.

Nagato smiled and returned the hug to his little sister. "It really is you." He said, for a while the two had shared a cry, Goku stood off to the side with a smile on his face, happy that his friend had found someone she had thought dead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Several days later-

It was decided that the Nagato and his friends would go back with them to Konoha, even though the three had wanted to protest, however after Kushina had pulled Nagato's ear and told him that he was going to Konoha if he liked it or not. Nagato only agreed to go if Yahiko and Konan could go with them.

Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't have a problem with that, however Orochimaru did. He wanted to kill them or as he called it "Shall I put them out of their misery?" Kushina had gotten mad at that point and had punched Orochimaru hard into the stomach. "You touch my brother you son of a bitch and I'll kill you." The young red head girl said.

Orochimaru stared at the little girl with just as much hate as she was given him. _Screw what Danzo said, this bitch is going down._ Orochimaru thought as he threw some dirt into Kushina's eyes. While she was busy dealing with the dirt in her eyes Orochimaru had kicked her in the stomach sending her a few feet back and off her feet.

Kushina got up and wrapped the blood off her mouth. She glared at him with full of hate, and a little bit of fear. With a growl Kushina got back up and was about to attack him again, that was until a sound had caught her attention, and Yahiko getting hit in the head with something causing the young man to die. "What the hell?" She called out.

"Ambush, everyone take cover." Jiraiya ordered. "Roshi can you tell where it came from?" Kushina didn't hear what was happening as she stared in shock at Yahiko's dead body. She wasn't stupid she had seen guns in action before, and so had Nagato, it was during the attack on whirlpool. This had caused something to snap in Nagato and the area where the shot had come from was destroy and Nagato was on his knees panting.

No one could explain what had happen.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Over the course of the next few weeks, Konoha had lead several counter attacks against both the red Ribbon army and the attacking forces as what has been dubbed the Second great Shinobi War. Some of the greatest heroes of the Leaf village were born.

Tsunade Senju Became a world renowned medic during the war coming up with several antidotes to counter against the Poisson Puppet master of Suna. Jiraiya became the legendary Toad Sage, thanks to his summoning. However two of Konoha's biggest heroes were Kushina and Goku who stopped at nothing to end the Red Ribbons involvement in the war.

Several months after the had put an end to the Red Ribbon army, Goku and Kushina had search for the Dragon Balls, after Since Kushina was an Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf she had to take several people with her. Kushina and Jiraiya had talked it over; they decided to take Yamcha, Kuririn, Master Roshi, and much to Kushina's dismay and joy, Minato and his team.

Bulma had decided to say back with Launch in the Hidden leaf to try and close a deal with Hiruzen Sarutobi, or the Third Hokage in a deal to having the village sell Dyno caps. It had taking the group a while, even having to stop at one point to ask for help, from Roshi's Sister. What had followed was a messy mission since Fortuneteller Baba, was a Zenny pincher.

In the end though, the gain had learned where the last Dragon Ball was and had gone to get it. What followed though had Kushina turn to Minato and his team and made them swear not to tell anyone, for if they did and the enemy of the village had found out, Konoha would be no more.

Once the Dragon Balls came together and the Dragon was called, Kushina had asked if the Dragon could bring people back to live. The answer was wish and Kushina had made the wish for those that had died by the Red Ribbon Army and those that have died during the Second Shinobi war to be brought back to life.

At first the group wasn't sure if the Dragon would grant their wish, however a few seconds later the Dragon had spoken. "Your wish has been granted." It said. "I sleep until the next wish is made, Far well." With those words the Dragon had flowed up into the air, Goku though was paying close attention to the four star ball, and before it could shoot off into the air, Goku had caught it.

With the war over and the search for the Four Star Dragon Ball over, there was nothing left to do than to Train, for the next two and half years that what Kushina, Goku and the rest of Roshi's students have been doing. Kushina had gone with Roshi to start her training but had told Goku that she would meet him again during the World's Martial Arts Tournament.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present Day Konoha-

"Hey Kushina, when can we eat?" Goku had called out, breaking Kushina from her thoughts. The young woman could only sigh, and then she looked down at her sleeping son. "I hope you don't act like or father little one." She tells him softly, much to her surprise though Naruto had started purring softly.

To Be Continued…

It's done! Finally, I can't tell you how much I hated writing this chapter. Okay so let me explain some thing. First thing first, There will be no Third or fourth ninja war….Not happening. Secondly I know there were some mistakes here and there about what happen, I don't care I'm sorry but this chapter was a plan in my butt.

Now about Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. Yahiko was killed by a sniper, I know sad I wanted him to live, but I had to die, but now his back so there nothing I can do about it. Nagato and Konan did however fall in love and had gotten married after they joined Konoha. They also have a daughter who'll you'll meet in the next chapter.

I'm I happy with this chapter Hell no, I had so many problems with this thing that it got to the point where it pissed me off, and since the rush ending and everything like that. Anyways if I got a shit load of requests for a rewrite chapter then I'll do it otherwise it's going to stay.

Next chapter has a huge time skip in it but it'll be told by Kushina before the Chapter story is told. The Next one should be a lot more fun for you all as it deals with…Sorry you'll just have to come back to read it.

Until then.

Kidan Out.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay Guys and Girls, I'm sorry for the last chapter. I had a ton. A ton of problems getting that chapter out, first was a writer's worst nightmare, Writer's block, and then for some reason or another laptop decided to do an automatic update and didn't save my work.

Auto Save is a piece of junk.

Anyways, so I'm typing this as the last chapter was being up loaded and I'm just waiting for the reviews to come in, I might go back and rewrite some of it and add a few things. Just to let you all know though I'm going to write about the next tournament or the Piccolo Saga, I just don't feel like writing them, I'm also not going to write about Goku's fight with Piccolo, but I will be writing about Kushina and Goku's training on the lookout.

It's not going to be much though as they had been trained at different times. One last thing before you read the chapter though, this will be the last time that you see the Present/Past story line. You'll see why at the end. The next two chapters are going to be about Gohan and Naruto with chapter four being Gohan's Training and Academy Days.

Chapter Five is going to be on the cute side.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dragon Ball: The Bonds of Brothers  
Chapter three: Goku's feelings.

"Aunt Kushina!" A very young girl had called out as she ran into the arms of her favorite aunt, even though she was her only aunt. Kushina smiled as she picked up her young niece and smiled at the little red head. "How you doing my little trouble maker?" Kushina asked.

The little girl just smiled, and smile that was shared by Kushina. "KARIN!" A voice had yelled out. About a minute later Kushina eldest son came out of the bath room with his hair dyed blue instead of having his normal black hair. Kushina gave Gohan a look; she then looked at Karin and blinked wondering when she had done the prank.

Karin was the daughter to Nagato and Konan and was born two years after Gohan. At three years old she has short red hair and the same eye color as her mother. Goku walked in holding little Naruto and had a smile on his face. "Hello Karin." He said soft. Naruto looked at Karin and then hid his face in the color of his father Gi.

"Aww, Naru you're so mean." Karin said as she walked up to Naruto and poked his cheek. Naruto didn't like this and bit Karin figure causing everyone but Karin to laugh a little. Goku Smiled and handed Naruto to Kushina, causing the little guy to start purring. "Aunt Kushina, Uncle Goku can you tell me how the two of you got together?" the little three year old asked.

Kushina looked at Goku who shrugged. Gohan wanted to hear the story as well put in his two cents. "Come on Mom I want to hear this story." The young man said. Kushina looked at Goku who once again shrugged. "Let's go ahead and tell them, it couldn't hurt." Goku said sitting down next to Kushina. Kushina sighed. "Okay, for you to understand what happen I'll tell you about what happen after the war." Kushina said telling the two children.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Kushina's voice over.)  
_I had decided to sit out the twenty second martial arts tournament in favor for more training. During that time Goku had fought in the tournament in hopes of fighting and winning against Jackie Chun. I don't know much detail, and I can't even tell you what happen after the tournament._

"Why not Aunt Kushina?" Karin asked.  
"I already told you silly, I was training." Kushina told her.

_Anyways I do know a few things. After the tournament our friend Kuririn was killed by a demon of sorts. _"Aunt Kushina, I already know this story, I want to know about yours." Karin said._ Okay, okay. I was up on Kami's lookout training with Kitsuna. _"Hey Shina, I been meaning to ask you." Goku said. "How did you get up there?"

Kushina smiled at her husband and replied. "Kitsuna flew me up there." _Kushina said. Kitsuna was sealed inside me not because she was attacking the village; she was sealed inside me to help save my life. Anyways while I was training Goku had just gotten his butt kicked by King Piccolo. I didn't know what was going on until sometime after wards._

_Even though my training wasn't done I was asked to go down to East City and see if I could stop King Piccolo, or at least stall him. So I was given permission to go down there and to see what I could. However As I saw a guy with three eyes I was shocked to learn something about King Piccolo._

"What was that Aunt Kushina?" Karin asked.  
"Shush, kiddo or I won't finish the story."

_Anyways As I saw the guy with three eyes Fight one of Piccolo's…Sons….I guess you can call it that, I had noticed Piccolo getting scared. I didn't really understand it at first, until I learn why. You see Kitsuna had once fought King Piccolo, and had won. Kitsuna had let Piccolo go in hopes that he would understand mercy._

_However Piccolo did not learn and even though Kitsuna had found him once, she was forbidden to do so again. I told him I was just there to observe and nothing more. He couldn't care any less if I let a human die or not. I can tell you this though little one I was about to step in to kick King Piccolo's ass myself, however Goku came and fought the bastard off himself._

"Aunt Kushina watch your mouth!" Karin yelled at the young woman.

_Anyways after Goku fought and had beaten King Piccolo, not knowing that King Piccolo had spited out one last egg, Goku was allowed to train with me up on the lookout. For the next three years we had trained and train hard. While Goku was being trained by Kami, and Mr. Pop I was being trained by Kitsuna, and Mito Uzumaki._

Karin had widened her eyes. She had heard of Mito Uzumaki of curse but she had died sometime after Kushina had gotten to Konoha. "How, how were you trained by Lady Mito?" Karin asked. Kushina smiled and continued with her tell.

_Well you see Mr. Popo had a special room where we could somewhat time travel. Don't worry it was impossible to change the past. Anyways I had to meet up with Lady Mito and ask her to train me in our family special martial arts of Sealing. Once I had finished my training I came up with a few new sealing techniques._

"Oh like the Time Compression Seals." Karin asked knowing about the special seals that would allow time to Speed up or slow down. Kushina nodded. "Hai. It makes training seem like a walk in the park." _Anyways after three years have passed Goku and I had left the lookout. We pretty much stayed together as we had grown close._

_On top of that I was still teaching Goku. However we went back to Konoha a few months before the twenty-third world Martial Arts tournament had started. You see little one, Your Uncle and I had started dating a year before, however Goku needed to learn about a few things. _

Karin looked at her uncle who had a blush on his face and was lightly scratching his cheek. "What did uncle have to learn Aunt Kushina?" Karin asked causing the both of them to blush. "Well…." Kushina started.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, Three years after the 22nd Tournament-

"You want me to do what!?" Minato had shout/yelled at his cousin. Kushina had her finger to her lips making shushing sounds. "Will you keep it down?" Kushina had said with red cheeks. "I need you to teach Goku about…Sex Ed." Kushina said her face taking on a deeper red coloring then her hair. Minato wasn't fairing any better.

"Why me?" He asked. "Why not master Jiraiya or Master Roshi?" Kushina gave Minato a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' Minato after seeing that look sighed. "Look, Minato I know I made fun of you when we were little and I'm sorry for that, but you are by far the most honest person I know." Kushina said.

"Okay fine." Minato said. "But aren't the two of you dating?" Kushina blinked at Minato and sighed. "Yeah, and it's been really great, but I umm would like to take it to the next step." Kushina said in a soft voice. Minato blinked. "You're not talking about…" Kushina eyes widen and had to slam her hand on Minato's mouth to shut him up.

"What the hell Minato, no!" Kushina said in a panic. "But I do need you to talk to him about the basics." Kushina said with a blush. Minato gave her a look and the young red haired woman sighed. "Goku needs more positive role models in his life." Kushina said. "Rumor has it that you're up as a candidate for Fourth Hokage. So I figured why not you?"

"What about Lord Third, or your father?" Minato asked. Kushina gave Minato that look again. Right, I forgot, Lord Third is a pervert and your father would kill him." Minato gave off a sigh. "I'm starting to see your point." Kushina smiled at him. "I'll talk to Goku, I hope he listens." Kushina hugged her cousin.

"That's all I ask Minato." Kushina said.  
"Hope I don't regret this." Minato said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-A Few days later.-

Goku was asked to meet up with Minato for a special talk. Goku was a fool like many would like to believe, unknown to Kushina Goku and been reading books about feelings, after however Goku didn't really understand them. He had this feeling growing inside him ever since he had first meet Kushina. Unlike with Bulma and Chi-Chi though, he knew that Kushina was a girl.

A girl that was giving him funny feelings. He had even asked his grandfather about them but for some reason he didn't like the answer. It had just felt wrong. So, during one of his breaks Goku had asked Mr. Popo about the strange feelings that he was having when he thought about Kushina. "Ah, Mr. Popo understands now." The Genie like man had said.

"Well what is it?" Goku asked. "Will it kill me? Am I sick?" Mr. Popo just blinked at Goku rush answers. "Mr. Popo believes that you are in love with Miss. Kushina."

That talk was over three years ago, and Goku still didn't understand. So after learning what a date was from Kitsuna of all beings, Goku had asked Kushina out on a date on her seventeenth birthday. They have been dating ever since, and the feelings that Goku have been having for Kushina has only grown stronger.

He needed, no he wanted answers, before he does something stupid and hurts Kushina. Goku had finally arrived at Minato's apartment and had knocked on the door. Once the door was had opened, Minato's fiancée was there to greet the young man. "Come in Goku, Minato is in his study right now, but he should be out soon.

"Thank you Kasumi." Goku said sitting down in a chair. Kasumi gave him a soft smile as the two went to sit down at a table. Kasumi understood what was going on and much like what Kushina did with Minato Kasumi was willing to help Goku out. "Goku, how do you feel about Kushina?" Kasumi asked. Goku was caught off guard and started to move a little.

"It's okay Goku, you can tell me." Kasumi said. Goku sighed, he liked Kasumi, and hell unlike most of his friends, Kasumi, Minato, Kushina and some of the others in his age group from Konoha seemed to understand him. "Okay, so I've been having this feeling in my chest every time I think about Kushina…" Goku tells Kasumi about the feeling he been getting every time he thought, Talked to, or just being around Kushina.

He even tells her about how sad he gets every time he drops her off at home after their dates. To Goku Kasumi had asked some strange questions like. "Have you kissed her yet?" or if they had held hands, small things like that. To Kasumi's shock Goku didn't even know what a real kiss was, as she had to ask him about that seeing as Goku was thinking about the candy.

"Goku, what you are feeling isn't a sickness." Minato said as he walked into the room. "How to put this…hmm." Kasumi watched as Minato put on a thinking face. "I guess the best way to say this is that you are in love with Kushina." Goku frowned. "No, no wait until I finish, Hon think you can help me out here?" Minato asked Kasumi who nodded.

"Goku, the feeling that you get when Kushina isn't with you is sadness." Kasumi explained. "However when Kushina is with you, you're all happy and will do anything to make her happy." Goku nodded. He remember the one time that they had gone on a fishing date that Kushina had gotten sad because Goku was catching more and bigger fish then she was.

After helping Kushina out Kushina was out fishing him, in thanks she had given him a kiss on the cheek. He felt the happiest when they just sit under a tree and watch the sun set not saying a world. Both catching each other looking at the other with an unknown feeling in her eyes. "So what do I do?" Goku asked.

"You tell her." Minato and Kasumi told him. "Goku you have to tell Kushina how you feel, not I'm sure this won't happen but if you don't tell her soon, you could lose her." Kasumi nodded. "You have any ideas how many time I tried to tell Minato how I felt?" The rest of the visit was Minato and Kasumi helping Goku plan out his next date when Kushina.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha sometime later.-

The date was set for when Kushina had gotten back with her Genin team behind her. Kushina just rolled her eyes at the young preteens and she turned to them and smiled. "Okay twerps take off. I'll report to the old man about our mission." Kushina told her team. Goku watch the team run off with a smile on his face.

"They look strong." Goku said. Kushina smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to enter them into the tournament in a few months." Kushina said. Goku had given him a surprised look. Kushina sensed this and smiled at him. "Like with master Roshi, I want them to test their stills, since the war, the Nations have been at peace and there no sign of war so yeah why not?"

Goku nodded. "The reason I was meeting you here was so I can ask if you feel like going out on a date later tonight." Goku said while rubbing the back of his head. Kushina smiled and took his left hand. "Goku, you know I always have time for you." She told him. Goku looked at her and blinked. "But you must be tried." He said. The smile she gave him told him otherwise.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, Hokage Monument-

The date was different then the dates they had gone on before. Goku, with Kasumi's help had arranged for the date to take place at one of the better restaurants. Goku had picked up Kushina at her apartment on time and when he saw Kushina he had to pick up his mouth. Kushina was wearing a soft ivory evening dress.

Nothing too fancy, but the dress itself hugged every curve. It was cut low in the back with slits up the sides. The spaghetti straps over her smooth shoulders exposed enough of her skin that she was clearly not wearing a bra. Her hair was brushed out and down, held in place by a single clip. Around her neck she had worn a pendant that Goku had given her on her birthday. Around her arms she had a shawl of a liter color then the dress.

Kushina on the other hand couldn't believe what Goku was wearing. It was a black Tuxedo, with a white shirt. He was wearing a tie instead of a bow tie and Kushina had liked the change. The odd part was that somehow Goku was able to get his hair under control for once and was kept in a pony-tail. "You look like a goddess." Goku said.

Kushina smiled. They would wear normal clothing while on their dates; it was never anything too fancy though. To be dressed like this it just felt somewhat wrong. Then Kushina had remembered that the date was going to be a double date as Minato and Kasumi would be joining them. "You look wonderful yourself Goku, well except for the hair."

Goku only rubbed the back of his head and smiled as he held out his hand. Kasumi and Minato have been training him in dating etiquette so that he wouldn't make a fool of himself. Truth was Goku didn't really understand just how bad his table manners were, but now he could tell that Minato wasn't embarrassed to be seen with his friend.

Taking ahold of Kushina's hand they had out walked of her apartment building and to the restaurant where they would meet up with Minato and Kasumi. Once there the four was lead to an upper floor private room where the four could eat in peace. Truth be told Kushina didn't even know about this place until Kasumi had told her about it.

It held a nice view of the new City that was once a village. Konoha had changed over the years thanks to Capsule Corps involvement. It had got though some changes like stronger building. Kushina had learned that the buildings were made in such a way that an attack from an enemy jutsu wouldn't damage the buildings at all.

Thanks to Capsule Corps Konoha went from being the biggest village in the elemental lands to the biggest city in the Elemental nation. There were limits of course there wasn't as many tall building and the view of the Hokage Monument still had to be seen. So no more than a few building were remolded with more than one floor and most of the markets, Clothing, and other types of stores were turned into a mall.

The four friends had talked more though the night as they had finished up their meal. Goku had paid from the meal which had surprised Kushina as she was the only one to have paid before. Goku smiled and told her that he would explain when they had reached their last stop for the night. Which, as it turned out to be the Hokage Monument.

Goku led Kushina to an area where they could watch the moon raise. Below them were the lights of Konoha, but being this high up they could still see the stars and just enjoy each other company. "I never understood my feelings very much." Goku started. "I was so stupid, that I didn't once know what a girl was."

Kushina smiled and turned to face Goku. "You were naive, Goku, not stupid." She told him with a smile. "You have your moments, and to be honest I like your child like innocents." Kushina said taking his hand and holding it as she turned back to watching the stars. Goku smiled. Taking a deep breath and praying to Kami, or Kitsuna that he didn't mess this up Goku told her how he felt.

"I love you Kushina." Goku said. Kushina turned to Goku and gave him a look. It wasn't a look of rejection, or sadness, it was a look that told him that she knew. "I know." She told him. "I guess I had this feeling deep down that I had always known." Goku looked at her and for the first time ever, Goku leaned in and gave Kushina his first real kiss, a kiss that Kushina happily returned with just as much love.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present day-

"Awe." Karin said as the two had told their story. Gohan was holding Naruto as his baby brother was sleeping in his arms. "So when did the two of you decided to get married?" Gohan asked. Kushina rubbed the back of her head, much like Goku would. "Well I think it was sometime after Goku had won the Tournament." Kushina said with Goku nodding his head.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, two months after the 23nd World Martial Arts Tournament.-

"Ah No don't kill me!" Goku yelled as he ran away from an angry red haired woman chasing Goku around the village, throwing Kunai and Shuriken at the young man. Following close behind her was Jiraiya throwing jutsus as well. "I didn't do anything!" Goku yelled dodging and ducking under attacks.

Kushina watched as her mother kept attacking Goku, why was she attacking him, well as it turned out Goku had just asked Kushina to marry him. "Mom! Stop it!" Kushina yelled crossing her arms over her chest. "I liked the way Goku asked me to marry him." Kushina said smiling as she remembered that while they had been sparing Goku had asked Kushina to marry him. At first Kushina thought he was joking and had attacked him, however when Goku had caught Kushina's fist he had opened up her hand and had placed a ring on her finger.

It wasn't romantic but it got the message across. "Not you too Nagato!" Goku yelled dodging an attack from Kushina's brother. Kushina smiled as she looked at her father. "You're not joining in?" She asked. Her father just shook his head and laughed it off. "Naw, but I think that they had enough tormenting Goku though." He told her. "Congrats baby Girl." He said as he turned to her. "He passed the test." Kushina sweet dropped, remembering when the family besides her mother had attacked Konan.

"This family is nuts." Goku said trying to catch his breath. "But I like them." With that Goku got to know his future in laws and the family. He only blinked when Kushina's mother told him that he would be marrying into the Uzumaki family though he can keep his family name if he wanted to.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Day of the Wedding, -

The day had finally arrived, and no one was more nerves than the Bride and Groom. Kuririn, Bulma and most of Goku and Kushina's friends had made it to the wedding. The day was prefect as there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Kushina had looked in the mirror to judge how she looked. She was wearing a pure with Kimono grown with much else except for some small ruby studded earrings.

Her mother had walked up behind her and smiled. "I never thought that I would see my little tomboy of a daughter wear a kimono." She said. "You look so beautiful." Kushina smiled and turned to her mother and gently hugged her. Kushina's father walked in and told them. "It's time Hun." He said to his little girl.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Goku and Kushina was kneeling at the alter listening to the pray that the Priest was chanting. Shortly after that was done though the two had stood up and drank from three cups of Sake. Goku felt a little lite head though as the next step of the wedding was the exchange of the rings.

The priest turned to Goku and said. "Goku, What you are about to do next is the Orth of Marriage. It is very important to think about what you say next to Kushina, think hard about what you are going to say child." Goku nodded and took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes thinking about what he would say. "Kushina, when I first meet you I thought that you had beautiful hair." He started.

"During the time I had grown to know you, I learned that you were ordered to help me learn about things that I didn't understand about. I could tell that you had to be very patient with me while you had taught me." Goku took her left hand into his right hand. "You were by my side from the moment I meet you, you had never yelled at me when I made mistakes." Goku opened his eyes and looked at Kushina.

"That was when I had fallen in love with you. During the war you had given me strength that I had never known that I had. So with this ring, I promise…no I swear to you and everyone here that I will Love, Honor, Cherise you in this life and the next. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, I take you Kushina Uzumaki as my soul mate and my wife." Goku finished by placing the ring on Kushina's finger.

The Priest had turned to Kushina and nodded. "Goku when I had first meet you I thought that someone should put you in school. You knew nothing about the outside world, and the only thing that you did know was fighting, Food and more food." She told him with a smile. "You had no table manners what so ever, you hardly bathed and didn't really know anything. Although you had you faults, I could blame them on you. You had lost the only person that you have known and well you have some lousy friends." Goku wanted to say something.

However Kushina stopped him. "Those lousy friends though still care about you very deeply, and as I got to have known you better with each passing day I was beginning to understand why." Kushina took Goku's left hand with her right. "Even with your faults, you have a very kind heart; you're loyal to a fault, you try to do what right no matter how dangerous it is." Kushina took the ring meant for Goku and place it on his finger.

"Goku, With this ring I swear on my life, this one and the next that I will always love you, to be patient with you no matter how many mistakes that you make." As she placed the ring she finished it up. "Our heart are one, our souls are too, together forever I will always love you." With the ring fully on Goku's finger Kushina took Goku other hand and gave him a look that showed just how much that she loved him.

The Priest Turned to Goku and asked. "Son Goku, Do you take Kushina Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedding wife? In Sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, though the good time and the bad until death due you part?" Goku wasted no time with his answer. "I do, now and always." The Priest turned to Kushina.

"Kushina Uzumaki, do you take Son Goku as your lawfully wedded husband? In Sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, though the good time and the bad until death due you part?" Much like Goku Kushina wasted no time with her answer and with a tearful smile she said. "Yes." The priest could only smile as he finished.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Goku you may now kiss your new bride." Goku smiled and Kushina who returned the smile and share their first kiss as newlyweds.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Later that night.-

Kushina stood in front of Goku with little to no clothing at all. She had a weird grin on her face as she knelt in front of Goku who had a confuse look on his face. "Goku, what I'm about to teach you next, is something that we will both enjoy very much." She said as she gave him a keep kiss on the lips before she started to….

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Present day.-

"Ew, no mom, stop." Gohan yelled out as he told his mother to stop. He did not want to hear the rest of the story. Kushina gave him a small smile. "Awe, you don't want to hear about how you were conceived?" Karin who was now holding Naruto looked at the two while blinking. She looked down at the baby in her arms.

She could hear soft purring coming from her baby cousin. "Growing up makes you weird, don't be in a hurry to grow any older Naru chan." Karin said as Gohan and his mother was talking across the room with Goku in the kitchen making a snack.

Yep, the Son-Uzumaki family hard gone through some hard time, but in the end though, you can still feel the love that this small clan has for one other. Somehow Karin doubted that the Adventure that this family was going to have has yet to end, and she was glade to be apart it this family so she wouldn't have it any other way.

To Be Continued…

With the end of this chapter we come to an end of the flashbacks and part one of Dragon Ball. So I like to say a few things before you go. One: The Next Chapter deals with Gohan and his Genin team. I hope you like it as it's a filler and somewhat an Omaké Chapter…I think.

And Secondly I like to think all of you that had reviewed the last chapter. No one flamed the chapter as much as I thought it would, hell there was no flames period. So thanks Ladies and Gentlemen they mean a lot to me.

As I said up top, there will be two chapters before we head into Dragon Ball part II (Or DBZ for a better term) so I like to gone by saying one last thing. The wedding scene was hell to write but I had only done in in one go at it. I wanted to try for a Shinto wedding but it didn't work out so well. I did put in some parts of it though.

The persist chanting a prayer, and the Sake was as far as I got before I mixed it up with a western style wedding, the vows though was just something on the fly. So feedback on the wedding is more than welcomed. So until next time.

Kidan Out.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Okay so this chapter is going to be a little weird. This will be Gohan's introduction chapter, what this means is that I am setting up Gohan and his family for the DBZ Arc Part one: The Saiyjin Saga, But I wanted to do an Omaké chapter as well.

Had to think about how I would do this, so after bouncing an Idea around with NaitoOni93 I decided to do it this way. I hope that you like this chapter. Just so you know though I don't usually write Humor stories, but I do try to add humor to any of my stories, Let me know how I did okay?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Four: Gohan's Bad Hair Day.  
-Konoha, Hokage Office, 8:30 am-

Kushina blinked as she looked at her cousin like he had grown a second head. "You're serious." It wasn't a question, and Minato knew it." Damn it Minato." Kushina Cursed. "I can't do it." Minato gave him a glare, Kushina glared at him back. ", and no it has nothing to do with my last team." Kushina said. "It's Naruto."

Minato blinked. "What about Naruto?" He asked. Kushina sighed as she sat down in a chair with a file that had yet to be read. "He's been having terrible nightmares again and it's been affecting his Fuinjutsu studies." Again Minato blinked, and then he was shocked to learn that his little cousin was already learning the art of seals.

"What the hell Kushina?" He asked. "Shouldn't you wait until he's at least six?" Kushina shook her head. "I tried to wait Minato, but little Naru is just too gifted in this field." Minato blinked, that was when Kushina took out a tag that hand Kanji writing on it. "Here, take a very close look at the seals." Kushina said as she handed Minato the tag.

"Oh shit." Minato said softly. "Did Naruto really make this?" He asked. Kushina nodded. "All Naru did was take one look and made a copy, his then looked at his copy and adjusted it to make everything have a bigger boom." Minato sweat dropped. If what Kushina was saying true then she or someone that knew everything about seals would have to watch him.

Then idea hit him. "When were you planning on training Naruto?" He asked. Kushina shrugged. "Next year, give or take a few months." Kushina said. "Listen, I need you to train this team, they show a lot of promise and well I want my best to teach them." Minato said while pointing to the folder that Kushina still had.

While Kushina was reading the file, he was thinking about little Naruto. The child was different and everyone that was there, including Minato's mother, Tsunade who had help deliver the new born had felt the power within the new born. Ever so carefully Minato, a tired Kushina, and Tsunade had placed seals on the baby to help control his power level.

By the time they were done Kushina had learned the truth. Even Gohan didn't have that much power with in him and the boy was just now entering the life of a Shinobi. He smiled when the file was dropped in front of him. "Okay fine, but I do this my way." Kushina said. "I know, and I'm giving you permission to teach them about Chi energy." Kushina nodded. "Yeah it wouldn't be fair to Itachi and Shisui, but they have to pass my test first." Kushina told him with a smile. "You and you're crazy tests, no wonder you only had one team up until now."

Kushina smiled at him. "Now where would the fun be if I can't have fun first?" Kushina said. Minato just shook his head. He liked her, he really did, he had a feeling that in a different alternate universe were they weren't cousins he would have married her. "Try to keep the property damages low this time, I got bitched at by the council the last time you tested your team."

Just as Kushina was about to leave, Kasumi, Minato's very pregnant wife walked in. "Hey 'Sumi so do you know what the baby is yet?" Kushina asked as Kasumi sat down on the couch. "Yep, and it's a boy." Minato smiled. "That's great Kasumi." He said. "Oh oops, sorry hon I know that you wanted a girl." Kasumi smiled at him.

"It's okay dear; as it turns out I'm having twins." She told her husband and best friend. "Wow, Minato good job, a boy and a girl." Kushina said with a smile. "Who knew you had it in you." She then turned back to Kasumi. "Got any names for then yet?" Kasumi smiled while Minato grown a little. "As a matter of fact I do. Dad wanted me to name our first born son Konohamaru." Kushina blinked.

"What's wrong with that?" Kushina asked. "Nothing really I just wanted to name him Menma." Minato said. "Maybe next time Mina." Kushina said as she got up. "Oh Kushina I'll look after Naruto's training if you want." Minato said. Kushina turned and looked at her cousin. "Okay, but you teach him anything perverted and you won't be able to have any more children." Kushina warned, making Minato go pale.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gohan was keeping a close eye on his little brother has the half kitsune was thinking about a new seal. _The Uzumaki clan was once known for their sealing arts; Naruto for some reason has learned about the sealing arts and in little over a month has mastered the basics._ Gohan thought. _ I barely understand any of it._ Naruto looked up from his studies and looked at his big brother.

"What's wrong big brother?" Naruto asked. Gohan smiled and looked at Naruto. "Nothing Naruto, I'm just thinking about my graduation test tomorrow." Gohan said. Naruto ears had flattened. "You're lying big brother." Naruto accused. Gohan smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Okay, you got me, but you wouldn't understand little one." Gohan said. "I guess I'm a little jealous is all." Naruto blinked as he looked up at his brother.

Just as Naruto was about to ask Gohan what he means the front door opened and Goku along with Kushina had walked in. "Go rest Goku, I'll start lunch as soon as I talk to Gohan." Kushina said. Goku who looked tired nodded his head. Gohan was about to ask his father what was wrong when Kushina answered it for him.

"His latest mission almost cost him his life, lucky Kakashi, Kuririn and Yamcha were his team mates for the mission." Gohan nodded while Naruto was about to get up, Kushina saw this and said. "Don't Naru; he's going to be okay." Naruto looked at his mother and only saw the truth in her eyes. "Okay, did you like the new tags I made?" He asked. Kushina sighed, her little baby was far too smart for his age, and she wished that he would slow down. "I gave them to the Hokage to have them safely tested baby, you did a good job in making them..." Naruto gave her a smile. "but you are still not allowed to make any more seals unless someone is there to watch you."

Naruto ears flatten and he gave her the sad puppy or in this case fox kit eyes. "No buts Naruto, you had both your father and I worried when you snuck into the Time Chamber." Naruto backed up a little. "Naru, sweetie I told you time and time again, that chamber is untested, and it is very unstable." Naruto looked to the side like he was hiding something.

Kushina caught this though and looked at her little son. "Okay Naruto Son-Uzumaki spill what have you been hiding." Kushina said crossing her arms. Naruto sighed and then he had a look of defeat on his face. "Shadow clones." He said softly. Kushina eyes widen, there was no way that Naruto knows about Shadow clones.

"Alright little mister you have five seconds to explain how you know about Shadow clones." Kushina said. Naruto gave a soft mew while sweat dropping. Something that Kushina had learned he only does when he's nervous. "Umm well….Solar Flare!" Naruto yelled suddenly cause a blinding light to shine in the house, letting Naruto take off and run away from his scary mother. There was no way that he was going to get his friend in trouble for teaching him the Shadow Clone move.

"Naruto you are so grounded when I get you!" Kushina yelled out her hair had split into nine tails like parts. Gohan sighed. This has been happening a lot lately. "I wonder what Shisui and Itachi are up to." Gohan thought out loud. "Wonder if we're on the same team."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha, the next day.-

"You're not going anywhere, you're grounded until I say otherwise do you understand me?" Kushina asked Naruto who was tied up in a chair. "Isn't this child abuse?" Naruto asked. "Mama please let me go; I won't do any Fuinjutsu study today I promise." Naruto said with pleading eyes. Kushina sighed and let Naruto go.

"I's sorry baby, but you're still grounded." Kushina said. "I'm going to take you to see Minato, and I want you to be on your best behavior understood?" Naruto nodded. "Okay, then let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha Shinobi Academy-

Gohan walked into the class room and looked around for his friends. Kushina had warned Gohan one time to try to avoid the Uchiha clan, even though Kushina was still friends with Itachi's mother, The reason was that the Uchiha clan was showing signs of darkness around their hearts, Kushina had reported this to Minato and the Hokage have been keeping tabs on the clan ever since. Still Gohan was best friends with Shisui, and Itachi. The three of them have been a team ever since they had entered the academy with one other. Hinata Hyuuga.

Hopefully Gohan and the two Uchiha's would from a team, but things didn't look so good, even if they did try to score accordingly. Then again if he didn't get together with the Uchiha's he wouldn't mind being on the same team as Hinata. Still it would be better if he was placed with Shisui and Itachi, that way he can keep a better eye on them some more.

As Gohan sat in his seat for the last time, he started to think about his little brother. Something was up with the little guy and Gohan didn't know what it was. Then there was the fact that Naruto knows the Shadow Clone Skills. What Gohan parents didn't know though was that Naruto clones were more powerful than a regular Shadow clones.

As Gohan continued to think about his little brother Itachi and Shisui Uchiha had walked in and had sat next to Gohan. Shisui had a grin on his face. "Looks like Gohan's thinking about Hinata again." He said. Itachi rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Well who else would he be thinking about? His mother?" Shisui said.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that he would be thinking about his mother like that." Itachi said. "Give the fact that Kushina was chasing after Naruto, I would have to guess, and that is what he is thinking about." Shisui looked at him then at Gohan and sighed as he laid his head on the palm of his hand. "Yeah, what the hell was that all about anyways?"

Gohan looked over at Shisui and answered his question. "Naruto has been playing around with the Time tags with….Shadow clones." Gohan then turned to look at the front of the classroom again. "Oh well that….say what!?" Shisui had yelled in Gohan's ear.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Umm, Kushina not to question your mothering skills or anything, but why is Naruto chained up?" Kushina gave her little son a glare before she turned back to look at Minato. "He tried to run away from me again when I asked him about who taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Minato eyes widen. "Yes Minato, Naruto knows the Shadow Clones."

Minato looked at Naruto. "Naruto you do know that skill is very dangerous right?" Naruto just turned his head. Both Adults just sighed. Kushina then unchained Naruto, who just looked at her. "I have to go and pick up my team, with your father out on a mission, I'm having Minato look after you." Naruto looked at the Hokage and blinked.

"If you behave, I'll take you out for some Ramen." Kushina then grinned. "If you don't, then no Ramen for a month, understand?" Naruto nodded his head. "Okay so you be good." Kushina turned to leave but stopped when Naruto called out. "I love you mom." Kushina smiled and turned to Naruto and hugged him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Great, I'm stuck with you." Itachi said as he crossed his arms and sat next to Gohan. "Awe, Don't be like that Itachi." Shisui said as he faked pouted, at least Gohan hoped it was faked or Itachi is in trouble. "Come on it'll be fun as a team." Shisui told his cousin/best friend. Gohan nodded, they had something to prove and this would be it.

"Okay, Team Seven you're with me." Kushina said as she popped her head into the room. Gohan had a surprised look on his face and blinked. "See you on the roof." Kushina said before leaving the doorframe. "Oh dude was that your mom?" Shisui asked. Gohan didn't say anything as he got up. "I didn't think she was still an active Shinobi." Gohan said.

"Well in any she is hot man." Shisui said. Gohan looked at him with a frown. "Dude that is my mother, don't talk about her like that." Gohan warned Shisui just smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kushina was leaning against a railing when the three boys have arrived. She took at each one and noticed that the eldest of the three had a grin on his face, Kushina rolled her eyes and sighed, this was just like with Gai all over again. "Okay boys have a seat, we need to talk." Kushina told them as the three sat down.

"As you may or may not know, the test that you have taken was just that, a test." Gohan and Itachi looked at each other, Shisui nodded his head. "The real test begins tomorrow." Kushina then goes on to explaining what the pre-Genin test was. It had taken a while but after Kushina had finished she was looking at Gohan.

"So here's the deal, and you're test, if you can keep Gohan from me and these…" Kushina held up a pair of scissors. "…in an act of team work for a few hours then you pass." Gohan blinked, the last time he had gotten a haircut was bad, and he looked like Moe Howard. Everyone had made fun of him. Gohan paled. "Let me guess if we fail we get send back to the Academy and Gohan gets a bad haircut?" Shisui asked. Kushina smiled and nodded.

"Guys whatever we do, let's not screw this up." Gohan said sweat dropping and looking really pal. "Please my solo life depends on it." Everyone smiled. "Don't worry Gohan; we'll pass your mother's silly test." Itachi said. Shisui though slapped Gohan on the back and said. "Yep, there's no way we're going back to school."

Kushina smiled. Oh she was going to have so much fun tomorrow, looks like she'll have to get them after all if what she was seeing was anything to go by. Kushina loved having back up plans, hopefully they would be able to help her, after all it wasn't really against the rules to get help in a Genin test, so fair was fair.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hokage Tower-

"Minato, where's Naruto?" Kushina asked as she walked in the room. She stop what she was about to do when she saw them. Naruto was sleeping on Minato chest like the little boy he was supposed to be while Minato himself was taking a nap. Kushina couldn't help but smile. At one point in time Kushina has a somewhat curse on Minato, that was until she found out Minato was her cousin from Tsunade's side.

So who knows, maybe in an alternate universe Naruto could have been their child. _Naw, that just sounds silly._ Kushina thought to herself, _still they look cute together, Minato's is going to be a great father._ Kushina gently took Naruto from Minato, causing him to wake up. "Oh, sorry Kushina." Minato said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Kushina, did you know that Naruto purrs while sleeping?" Minato asked. Kushina smiled and looked at her son. "Yeah, when Kitsuna infused some of her life energy into him he had picked up a few traits from her." Kushina looked at Minato. "Team Seven is showing some serous team work." Minato blinked. "But they still have to do my test, and I'm going to need some help." She told him.

"I See, so who do you need?" Minato asked. Kushina handed him a list, Minato eyes widen. "I'll see what I can do, but why is my name on the list?" Kushina just grins and starts to explain things to him. "I see, okay you can count on me, but why all this just to give Gohan a haircut?" He asked.

Kushina sighed and looked at Naruto, he was still sleeping. "Long hair can get in the way; I may have goofed the last time I cut Gohan's hair." She admitted. "In any case this will test them to their limits, if they can hold out during the test, then we may have a powerful team in the ranks."

Xxxxxxxxxx  
-Konoha, Training grounds one, five in the morning.-

Gohan, Itachi and Shisui were sitting down on the ground waiting for their Sensei to show up. She wasn't late or anything, but Gohan did tell them that she might be a little late. Rumors have spread that a new type of Genin test was going to take place in an hour. No one had a clue what the test was going to be, but rumor has it that it will include the entire Graduated Genin teams.

If this test works then there will be more tests just like it. If not then they will go back to a more tradition way of the test. "Remember the goal here is teamwork." Gohan tells his teammates. "We have to do what we can, to pass." Shisui smiles at his friend. "Do worry about it; we got this in the bag, Right Itachi?"

Itachi nodded his head. "I'm surprised that it was your mother that came up with this test." The clan heir said. "Yeah, when I heard that the Hokage approved of it, I was a little worried." The other two gave him a look. "I think Dad might be in on it." Gohan tells them making the others pale a little. "Goku isn't in the test so relax a little okay." Kushina said as she walked up to them.

Kushina took out a map of Konoha and waved over the rest of the team. "As you know I kind of gave Minato a new idea to test out Genin, it was just supposed to be just this team; sorry Minato liked the Idea so much that he decided to try it out with the rest of the teams." Kushina said rubbing the back of her head.

"So the Idea of the test is simple." Kushina started to point out different locations on the map. "Each training grounds is set up like a bandit camp. Each camp had a different 'Mission' you are to complete each mission the best way possible." Kushina looked at them. "Don't worry, thanks to the W.U.N.L or World Unified Nation Law, we cannot assign underage assassination mission." All three blinked. "Long story, in any case you are required to complete at least five missions." Gohan nodded.

"One more thing." Kushina said with a grin. "You're on a time limit. Not only that but if you run into any other teams, you must either engaged them, or find a way around them. Are there any questions?" She asked. Shisui nodded his head. "What's the time limit?" He asked. Kushina smiled. "You have twenty-four hours to complete five missions."

It was Itachi turn to ask. "What are the conditions to passing?" He asked. Kushina asked. "Teamwork. Look I know this may be a lot to take in, but there are certain things that you must take in. Speed and Stealth are the most important key points in this test, as well as teamwork." Kushina smiled at them. "In a way at each battle field you will be graded on, and rewarded points."

Gohan was studying the map. There were seven teams all together this year, a little less than the previous few years. "Mom, what will happen to those that don't show team work, and have the lowest points?" Gohan asked. Kushina looked at her son and smiled. "They will be sent back to the academy for a year and then will be placed on a new team. Some of them may be dropped from the program altogether."

That sounded fair. "Guys, I'm sorry, this was just going to be a simple test where you protect Gohan from me. I didn't know Minato was going to turn it into this." The three of them nodded. "Don't worry, we'll pass this thing and then help you give Gohan a haircut." Shisui said. Gohan looked at him with a frown. "Like hell you will."

Kushina sighed. _ Stay safe, this maybe a test but the threat level while small, can still hurt you._ Kushina thought. "Oh, one last thing, you have to do this without me." Kushina said, causing the others to look at her. "I'll be grading you as well as my last team, also while the weapons are not real, they are coated. All three of you must pass this test, if one of you has a kill mark, and there will be a mark. You will fail."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Several Hours later, training fields around Konoha-

"You know, we could have this done if you would stop screwing around Shisui." Itachi said. Shisui looked at his friend/cousin and sighed. "Oh okay put all the blame on me." Gohan just shook his head. The tests had all started out with as much ease as a chasing Tora the cat. It test site much like what his mother/sensei had told them was going to be hard.

Their last test had a mission simulation were bandits had not kidnapped a princess, but also had several raking Nuke Nins in the mix. Gohan had suggested that they wait until nightfall to make their move, Shisui had other ideas. He used one of the seal explosive tags that Naruto had made, and nearly killed the "Bandits" and the "Princess" in that one move.

Luckily though no one was killed and when the mission was "complete" they had decided to move on. However it wasn't that easy, It would take time to "Report " back to their mission officer, make a quick report and then they had to move out again. Needless to say all three boys were beyond tired, and sore but no one had received a kill mark as of yet.

"Anyone else think that this is beyond our pay grade?" Shisui asked. Gohan and Itachi just gave him a look. "Right what's our next mission?" the young man asked. Gohan looked at the mission scroll and paled. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"We have to chase down a target." Gohan said. The others just looked at him. "Guys, we have to chase down, and capture my little brother." Itachi tilted his head to the side. "That doesn't sound so bad." Itachi said. Shisui and Gohan though just looked at him like he was nuts. "How hard cou….Right we're dealing with Naru here." Itachi finally caught on and joined the others in a sigh.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Get back here you little brat!" Itachi had yelled out to the little red haired boy. Naruto was laughing like crazy as he jumped out of the way as both Itachi and Shisui was chasing Naruto from opposed end of the ally way. Of course this had caused the both of them to crash into each other. "Just give it up you can catch me." Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto when I get my hands on you…" Gohan left the threat go hoping to scare his little brother a little. Naruto just stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eye lid. "Come and get me big Brother." Naruto said as he ran off again. "How the hell hard could it be to catch a little four year old!?" Shisui yelled. Both Gohan and Itachi gave him a look.

Then an Idea hit all three of them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hokage Office, the next day-

"Well I have to say, the three of you came very close to failing the test." Kushina said. "For the most part your team work was great, however each of you have so much to learn." Kushina told her young team. "So judging by your overall score, your team work, and how you handle the missions I would have to say that you all…."

To Be Continued…..

Yeah you can hate me if you want to, but you can find out if they pass or not in the next chapter. This is going to be Naruto's chapter for the most part and will answer some of the questions surrounding him. The rest of the questions though will remain unanswered and no, Naruto is not going to be a reincarnation of the Sage's son.

Now the problem I had with this chapter was that it was going to be a comedy about Kushina making Gohan getting a haircut, but as I was typing it, it had changed into this. How the hell that happen I have no clue. Like I said up top, I'm not good at writing comedies. So I'm sorry if this wasn't that funny of a chapter, but I would like some feedback about the test that Gohan and his team had to do. I tried to keep it C-ranked, and I didn't write down the missions though.

But then again it was about how well they can work as a team. Again the original mission was for Shisui and Itachi to keep Gohan away from his mother, and her last team. This is also the first time that we get to see how Smart Naruto is in this chapter, the next chapter will focus on him a little more, and then finish with the rest of this chapter.

So I hoped that you all like this chapter, and I know Shisui may seem out of character but with so little that is known about him you can say that this is Shisui before he became a legend.

Take care everyone.

Kidan Out.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay so in this chapter will get to know Naruto. Now for the first part of this chapter it deals with Naruto's Birth, and how he was given fox ears and tail from Kitsuna, who by the way knows more than what she is willing to say.

Now I know that a lot of you don't like original characters, and I can understand that, but given Kitsuna's background and origin can you blame her for how much power I give her? Anyways, Go on and read the chapter for now and I'll see you at the end for some ending notes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dragon Ball: Bond of Brothers  
Chapter Five: Enter Naruto Son-Uzumaki

-Konoha, five years ago. October 10th.-

"Ahh!" Screamed a young red hair woman, who was in the middle of giving birth to her second child. Young Gohan was out in the waiting room with his mother's Genin team. He was a little scared that something was wrong with both Mother and his little brother.

For a while now it was a hard pregnancy, there would be days that Kushina would be so sick that she was admitted to the hospital, leaving Goku to be with Gohan all the time. Not that the young man had anything against being with his son, the two would often train together to keep their mind off of Kushina.

However a few hours ago Goku's second child had decided that he had enough of being in his mother and decided that he wanted out. The problem being was that he was a month early. Goku was holding Kushina's hand giving her the strength that she needs to give birth to their second child. Minato stood to the side holding his hand over the seal that would keep Kitsuna in her.

At First when Kushina was with Gohan that they would find a way to release Kitsuna without killing Kushina, that thought would have been pointless as they had found out that Kushina would still die, Master Roshi figured that Kushina could still die but then be brought back by the Dragon Balls. Kushina had then beaten Roshi up for that Idea.

So now here she was again with her and Goku's second child about to be born, and it was way more painful than when Gohan was born. "I don't understand." Goku started to say. "Why is Kushina in so much pain?" Tsunade and Minato turned to look at him. "I mean she was never in **this** much pain when she gave birth to Gohan."

Tsunade looked down hoping to see the baby's head. She didn't understand it either the scans that she had done all came up cleaned and that the young woman shouldn't be in this much pain, and yet she was. "Just a little bit more Kushina." Tsunade tells her patient. Tsunade then started to make out the head, but that was when all hell decided to broke loose.

No sooner as the baby was born that the ground had started to shake and a blinding light coul….

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Mama, I love you and all, but don't make things up." Naruto said with his ears flat, and giving his mother that 'you're lying' look. Kushina rubbed the back of her head and laughed a little. "Okay, okay but your birth did raise some questions." Kushina said as she picked up her young son. "When you were born I was so out of it I didn't know that you were born like you are."

Naruto gave his mother a sad look, something that Kushina didn't like and place her finger under his chin, and made him look at her. "I'm not mad, or am I a shame that you were born my little Kitsune." Kushina said. This whole thing had started when Naruto came home and was crying. Kushina had asked what happen and who she was going to beat up for making her baby cry.

Naruto had explained that the villagers were calling him names and throwing things at him. This had shocked Kushina. The villagers knew that Naruto was her child, and the Uzumaki woman was well respected. Goku more so than Kushina, but not as much as Minato though. So while the little boy was crying he had asked why he was different.

Kushina knew this day was coming and had decided to tell Naruto the truth. Kushina didn't like secrets, it hurts the trust that she had built with everyone that she had met over the years, she had even told Goku about his transformation shortly after their wedding, during their honeymoon. Kushina had told Naruto about Kitsuna, a very powerful, but benevolent fox goddess that was seal inside her.

"But why was she sealed inside you?" Naruto asked. "And why did she do this to me?" Naruto asked. Kushina sighed and had started to pet behind Naruto's ears to calm him down. "Because baby, if she didn't I would have lost you." Naruto blinked. "You were dying in my womb baby." Naruto blinked once more he didn't really understand though. Kushina must have sense this and held Naruto close to her.

Naruto was only four years old, and yet he had shown signs of being very smart, something that Kushina felt that she had gotten from his father rather than herself. However because Goku grew up somewhat alone, he had a lack of education, something that he needed. Kushina was still teaching him but it at a slow pace.

Naruto on the other hand understood things as he watched them. Sure there was a question here and then to help him understand, still though, Naruto was only four years old, and will be five in two weeks, and yet Naruto was acting like he was seven or eight years old. "Mama, what does it mean to be Hokage?" Naruto asked.

Kushina blinked, and then she gave him a soft smile. What harm could it do to tell her sweet little baby what it means?

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha forest, outside the village.-

Sounds could be heard, like someone was fighting. "I said dodge!" A voice yelled out. "Hai Sensei." A second and much younger voice said only to get hit two seconds later. "Alright enough." The first voice said. The second person sat down in the shadows hiding most of his features, but he did have shoulder length red hair.

"You're getting better brat." The first person said. However unlike the young boy before him you couldn't really see anything of this person. A long white cape covered his body, and a turban and face mask covered his head. "How is your sealing?" The young boy looked up and gave a small smile. "I'm close Sensei. Just a few more tests and the training room gravity seals will be ready; I'm just having trouble calculating the time limit."

The taller person nodded, he wasn't stupid, he knew that the kid was young and had limited knowledge but if he was going to do what he had planned to, he could use the kids help, he just needed the little twerp to trust him. "Sensei." The older man looked at the young red head. "Can you promise me something?"

With a sigh the person said. "What?" The little boy gave him a soft smile. "Can you promise me that you will train my brother the same way as you trained me?" That was a surprise. The kid that was sitting before him cared about his brother but not his father, rubbing his chin the older man thought about his request. "Fine, now go on and get out of here before or late for your training with the Hokage." He said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha park, three weeks later.-

She didn't know what to think of the little red haired boy who was sitting on the swings. At first she thought the rumors were true but as she sat on a bench watching him she couldn't help but think that they could be wrong. The little boy and that was what he look like was a lone, not out in the village and causing trouble.

Although when he does cause trouble it brings a smile to her face and a laugh from her mother. Ino couldn't help but be his friend. Kami knows he could use one. Slowly walking up behind the little boy, she was surprise to see a strong looking young child around the same age as her. However she tilted her head slightly to the right when she saw what looked like…."Are those kitty ears?" She asked while she took a closer look at his ears.

"Fox ears." The little boy said. He ears where flat in a sad way. Ino had learned that when a Dog or a cat does that they are being cautious around other people. "I'm not going to hurt you." Ino said to the boy. She took a seat in the other swing next to the boy. "I'm Ino Yamanka by the way. What's yours?" The boy looked down at his feet.

"Naruto Son-Uzumaki." Naruto said. He waited for the usual reaction that he gets every time that he says his name. However when Ino didn't scream in fear like he expected he could only look at her and blink. Ino had a look on her face, like she was thinking of something. Then her lips broke into a soft smile.

"Maelstrom, I like it." Ino said. That was when she noticed something moving behind Naruto. It was long and red with a black tip. Ino frown as she looked at Naruto. "You sure you're not a half cat hybrid?" Naruto blinked however He suddenly got a weak like feeling when Ino grabbed his tail. Naruto fell off the swing and had a look of pain in his eye.

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to hurt you." Ino said as she sat down next to Naruto, pet his soft hair. That was when she noticed that his hair was also really soft like an animal's fur. Ino frowned, Naruto was human right, so way his he have Fox like ears, a tail to match and the softest hair she had ever felt? Naruto looked up at Ino and…started to purr?

Not far from the two was a red haired woman, and a blond hair man. The two was smiling at the children; the red head even had a small smile on her face. "Finally." The red head said. Inochi Yamanka could only smile. "Ino is going to wonder what your son is, you know that right Kushina?" Kushina laughed a little at his statement.

"Yeah, but it's okay." Kushina looked at the two, it seemed that Naruto had enough of Ino petting his hair and had gently pushed away Ino's hand. Naruto must had said something wrong because two second later little Ino was chasing Naruto around the playground. "You said "finally" earlier, is it really that bad with Little Naru?" Inochi asked.

Kushina nodded her head. "The villagers respect me, Goku, and Gohan, but when it comes to Naru, he gets bullied." Kushina said with a frown. "Some even hurts him." Inochi watches as his daughter tackles Naruto to the ground and starts to tickle him. "I don't think the village could handle another ….." Inochi stopped talking as he felt rather than see Kushina giving him her famous evil eye. "I'll shut up now." He said.

Kushina looked at the time and frowned. "Inochi, is there going to be a full moon tonight?" She asked. Inochi took on a thoughtful look, and then he nodded. "Naruto, it's time to go home sweetie." Kushina had called out to her son. "Aww mom don't call me that in front of Ino." Naruto yelled back. Kushina could only smile. "Is something wrong Kushina?" The red head nodded.

"Naruto and Gohan have the same problem that Goku had. Only Naruto transformation is umm different." She tells him. Inochi nodded. It was a well-known rule among the Shinobi to make sure that the two young children of Goku and Kushina never see the full moon.

The two children ran up to their parents. Ino hugging her father, while Naruto had an embarrassing look on his face. "Aww, come on little kitty give your mom a hug." Ino said. The nick-name caused Naruto ears to flatten and he gave a small growl at Ino. "I'm not a kitty!" Naruto said. _He so cute_ Ino thought to herself. Unknown to the little blond Kushina was thinking the same thing.

"Come on little kitten, we have to go home." Kushina said teasing her little son. Ino laughed. "Hey, Naruto will you be here tomorrow?" Ino asked. Naruto thought about it then nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow Kitten!" Ino said as she ran off, everyone in the village must have heard the little red head yelling at her. "I'm not a Kitten!"

-Few months later, at the end of Gohan's test.-

"Did you have to go that far Naruto?" Minato asked looking at the Hokage Mountain and the paint job that Naruto had done. The little red head just gave Minato a smile and was waving his tail back and forth. "Yep." Naruto said popping the p like it was nothing. "Don't worry the paint will fade in a few hours." Naruto said.

The Hokage and Naruto turned to Kushina as she was talking to her team. "Well I have to say, the three of you came very close to failing the test." Kushina said. "For the most part your team work was great, however each of you have so much to learn." Kushina told her young team. "So judging by your overall score, your team work, and how you handle the missions I would have to say that you all…." Kushina paused. "Passed." She finished with an eye smile.

-Uzumaki Clan compound-

Gohan walked into Naruto's room. He was sitting up on his bed and was hugging his knees to his chest. "Hey kid." Gohan said softly. He sat down next to his little brother. Naruto didn't say or looked at his brother. "You okay?" Gohan asked. Naruto nodded his head. "Was it the nightmares again?" again Naruto nodded.

Gohan sighed; Naruto has been having nightmares ever since he was very little. He would sometimes wake up screaming for their parents or even himself. Gohan took Naruto in his arms and rubbed his baby brothers back, try to get the little one to calm down. It wasn't long before his baby brother was asleep in Gohan's arms.

Being as quite as he was Gohan laid Naruto down bad in his bed and gave the little one a kiss on his behead. Turning around he saw his mother with a concern look. Gohan smile as he placed a figure to his lips and moved to leave the room. "Sorry, but I didn't want him to wake up." Kushina nodded. "Mom is there nothing we can do?"

Sadly Kushina shook her head no before kissing her eldest sons forehead before going to be. Gohan looked back at his sleeping brother, before he made up his mind and reentered Naruto's room. If he couldn't stop the nightmares, then Gohan was going to be there when Naruto woke up. After all that's what brothers do right?

To be continued….

Well guys and girls, the umm introductory chapters are done, now we get to the meat of the story, we now enter DRAGON BALL Z.

I hope that you all liked this chapter and hope that you will review it. This one was fun but it was also the shortest chapter in the story. Sorry about that. But the next chapter is going to be the first few episode of the Anime, yes I said Anime, so it'll deal with Raditz and the after math of the fight.

One last thing, you can probably figure out who had trained Naruto, now I want you to know that while Naruto was trained he is not powerful, at least not yet. Hoped that you had enjoy this chapter, until next time.

Kidan Out.


	7. Chapter 6&7

I know it's been forever since I last updated this story. I had started the chapter several times; however I have had problems with my laptop. And I had lost the chapter. So hey I am rewriting the chapter…again. Any ways I hoped that the chapter was worth the wait.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six:

"Okay you slackers; it's time to get up." Kushina Son-Uzumaki had called out to her team. "Aww, but sensei it's only four o'clock in the morning." Whined a young man about eleven or twelve years of age, next to him was another young man around the same age. "No butts, I want to get some training in before the training trip to Master Roshi." Kushina said with her arms cross.

"Yeah, but Mom…err I mean Sensei weren't we going to be flying there?" Gohan had asked as he sat up from his sleeping bag. Kushina's team seven decided to have a sleep over so that the next day they could get up early and better prepared for when they left for Roshi's Island. She had asked if your second sensei students would be willing to help train her team for the upcoming Chuunin Exams.

The old martial arts master had agreed for a price though. Goku was still trying to figure out why his still beautiful wife was mad. So Gohan, Itachi, and Shisui had talked it over and were excited to be training with one of the greatest Masters of all time. "Hey, what's with all the noise?" Goku, Kushina's husband asked as he walked into the room.

"Your son and his friends won't get up." Kushina explained. Goku gave her a look. "Can you blame them? You had them trained since yesterday morning, until nine o'clock at night." Kushina sighed. It was true; Kushina had seen so much potential in the three of them and have been training them hard so they can fully grasp it.

"Okay fine." Kushina said as she sighed. "Since we're going to master Roshi's I guess you can take a few hours off." Kushina said to the cheers of two of the preteens, and one grumble from the third member. "I did it!" Came the yell from Naruto's room causing the others to look at each other and wonder what the hell the five year old was still doing up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto has been working on a seal for the longest time. It was something that he would do when his three friends couldn't meet up with him. However today he had finally done it. He had made a special seal that would be useful to any Shinobi.

He had used a shadow clone to give the seal a test dive and it had worked. Kushina walked in as Naruto was about to make some more shadow clones to start working on make some more seals. "What the hell are you doing up young man?" Kushina asked while she crossed her arms. The young red head looked at his mother and smiled.

"I did it mama, I made the seal." Kushina eyes had widened. Of course she knew about the seal that he had been working on. _Was I wrong in teaching him seals at a young age?_ Kushina asked herself. _Naruto is barely five years old, how the hell did he finish the seal so fast?_ She was about to ask Naruto that very same question until she saw her young son staring at her with his fox like tail moving back and forth like a puppy.

Kushina smiled and had asked to see the seal. _Holy shit!_ Kushina thought. _I knew it; Minato had a hand in helping him make the seal._ Kushina smiled at that thought, the two of them acting like brothers then second cousins. _Minato, you will never surprise me. Maybe if we weren't cousins and I never meet Goku maybe we could have worked out._

"Impressive kid. How long can they last?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, something that he must have picked up from Goku or Minato since they do the same thing. "It depends on the seal array." Naruto then went on to explaining the details, depending on the time that was written in the seal, it could last from anywhere to one second to one year.

Kushina didn't want to admit it, but he little son was growing up, and fast. He was barely five years old, but he acted more like a seven or eight year old. If she ever found out who had taught Naruto the Shadow clone technique she would show them why you don't train a five year old that move. "I would have like to have gotten it up more but the pressure in the field of training was just too hard to maintain. "

Kushina sighed. "I can understand that." Kushina said as she sat next to her little Kitsune. "How many can you make?" She asked. Naruto took on a thoughtful look before he answered. "I can do one for up to one year in about an hour." Naruto said. Kushina looked at him and asked one more question about the seal. "How many people can enter the training field?"

Naruto blinked, he never really thought about that part. "I think it really depends on the room that you use for the seal." Naruto said. "To be honest I don't really know." Kushina looked at her young son, she often wonder where she had gotten his smarts, then again, both Naruto and Gohan had grown up around smart people, Minato and one other person that the two have grown to love as a grandfather.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, better known as the third Hokage, who retired shortly after pointing Minato as the Fourth Hokage, Hiruzen had been teaching Naruto the art of the Bo staff, or better known as Bojutsu. Surprisingly enough Naruto had shown to be a better staff wielder than his brother. Gohan had taken to the art of kenjustu and was working with the Tonfa.

Kushina was a little bit upset over the fact that either one of her children wanted to learn the sword, she got over it pretty easily though when Goku had reminded her that it was a time of peace and not war like they had been in when they had been children. "Sometime you're just too smart for your age Naruto." Kushina said petting a tuff of red hair behind her sons' ear.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Hokage Tower, a few hours later-  
"These look great Naru." Minato Namekaze said as he looked over the seal Kushina had handed to her cousin. "Yep, that one is only for a minute, but in the amount of time you would be spending a mouth inside the seal." Minato eyes had widened when he heard that. He then looked back down at the seal, then back up at the little fox hybrid.

He was sitting in his mother's lap in a kid's version of the same gi that his father and mother wore; only his was different as Naruto was orange and black, thankfully though the shirt he wore was orange, the gi itself was black. "That's really great Naruto, have you thought about selling them?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir." Naruto said as he looked down. "I don't want to risk it falling into the wrong hands." Naruto said with his ears flat, and both adults could hear a soft growl in his voice. "You hear me you Son of a bitch you never get the sealing code for the time Seals." Kushina and Minato looked at each other and was about to say something when Naruto had jumped off of Kushina and slammed His fist into the wall.

"Naruto what the..." Kushina was about to ask, however there was a shimmer and a man, or woman it was hard to tell fell to his knees, he was wearing a blank mask. "Go tell your master that the seal is done, but he'll never get the code." Naruto growled. Kushina stood up and walked over to the Root member. "You tell that pig, that if he tires anything like that stunt he pulled on Gohan that he'll loss more than just his arm." She then picked the agent up and thrown him out the window.

Minato was rubbing the bridge of his nose but then he started to have this feeling of doom, she slowly looked up at a very pissed off Kushina. "Thanks Naruto." Minato said. He then started to push back the seal that Naruto had given him. "You're on your way to becoming a great seal master. Keep up the good work."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Elsewhere-

Thanks to the dragon balls the world hardly remembers the war that it had when the monster known as King Piccolo had started a rein of crime and death. While the dragon couldn't grant more than one wish at a time, Goku and Kushina had both wished that all those that were killed by King Piccolo and his "children" were bought back to life.

The following year though, the world was still in fear of the monster and other wish was asked of the great dragon. The wish was an easy one. With the expectation of a few people, the wish was to forget the monster that was King Piccolo.

However that was all about to change as a metallic sphere chased landed in an open field, unknown to the people of the planet the peace that was kept for so long was about to come to a close.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Roshi Island, somewhere in the middle of the ocean-

"Are we there yet?" Kushina sighed as she landed the hover jet on the sandy beach. "Yes, Shisui we're here." Kushina said. "Now I want you to remember, behave." Kushina said as she stared at the young shinobi.

The group left the jet and Goku pushed a button on the side, in a puff of smoke the jet was gone. The group made their way to the small pink house that was in the middle of the small island, once there Kushina knocked on the door. Not long after the door opened. "Oh Baby its Kushina!" cried the voice of an old man with a bald head, but the oddest part about this man was the turtle shell that he was wearing on his back.

Once Roshi saw Kushina, but not noticing the others behind her, he took this chance to try and jump hug the young woman, tired being the key word as Kushina step to the side, and the others watched as the famed martial artist went fly into the sandy beach. Kushina sighed. "You haven't changed one bit have you master Roshi?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"Oh great, another pervert." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. Gohan stood next to his little brother rubbing the back of his head. Roshi sat up and looked at the young hybrid. "Who you calling a pervert brat?" He asked. Naruto ears flatten and he started growling a little. "You, you dirty old man." Naruto yelled back.

Goku smiled as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Now calm down son." He said. "Master Roshi isn't as bad as Master Jiriaya." Naruto sighed. "A pervert is still a pervert dad." The young Kitsune said. A woman in her late twenties walked up to the small family and smiled at the little boy. "Well isn't he the cutest." She said.

"Naruto, this is Bulma." Kushina said. Naruto bowed to the green haired woman. He had heard stories about her from both his mother and his father, he was a little shocked to also learn that Bulma was his godmother. "How you been Bulma?" Kushina asked.

While Bulma and Kushina talked, Goku and Gohan were talking to both Master Roshi and Kuriren. Goku was glade that Kuriren was keeping up with his training even though Master Roshi didn't really have anything more to teacher the young man. Gohan smiled at the bald man and asked if they could have a friendly spar later on.

Itachi and Shisui stayed off to the side, watching the Son-Uzumaki family talked with their friends. When the time came for the group to meet the two young Uchihas, it was done so with warm smiles and handshakes. Kushina had explained to Roshi that she would like to train the boys (Meaning Itachi and Shisui) in the turtle hermit style.

Master Roshi didn't really seem to have a problem with this. Kushina and Goku may have been masters in different forms of the martial arts, but their base style was still the Kamikashin.  
**(AN: I know some people hate author notes in the middle of the story but this one is somewhat important. I'm not sure but I swear to Batman that I heard the Turtle School being called Kamikashin in an episode, if I'm wrong I'll change it but for now bear with me. Thanks.)**

Therefore any new students had to be approved by Master Roshi. "Sure but I will have to test their skills." Roshi told the group. Shisui and to the shock of some Itachi give the old master a smile. However that never came to pass as Both Kushina, Goku, and Naruto all felt something. Naruto slowly moved to hide a little behind his mother.

Gohan, Itachi, and Shisui had felt the power as well. However for some reason though Kuriren couldn't feel anything like that, but then again, he never had the training that Goku and Kushina had gone throw, even as children. The young man turned to look at Naruto, his fox like ears flat against his head. It was the first time that Kuriren had seen them.

"Goku, you feel that?" Kushina asked. Goku didn't say anything, but he sure did, and for some unknown reason, it excited him. Inside Kushina though, Kitsuna was worried. She of course knew what the power was, and who it was coming from. She just never thought that she would ever have to see then again. _**Be careful Kushina.**_ The Fox goddess thought.

Suddenly the power source had stopped and everyone looked up to see a young man much older than Goku looked down at them. He floated in the air for a few seconds before he landed on the ground and was glaring at Goku with heated eyes. Naruto had taken one look at the man and went back to hide behind Kushina's leg.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you Kakarrot?" He said. "Hump, however it doesn't matter, you're all grown up now." Everyone who was standing next to Goku all looked at him with a questioning look. "It was impossible not to know who you are. After all you look so much like our father it's not even funny." Goku took a step back. What this man had just said had shocked him.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked. "And who's this Kakarrot you're talking about?" The Stranger took one look at Kushina and crossed his arms. "I supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell you." He Said. "My name is Raditz, and I would like to know why the Hell didn't you complete your mission." Goku tilted his head to the side. "Mission?" He asked. "What mission?"

Raditz crossed his arms and gave the young man a look. "Tell me something." He started. "When you were little did you ever hit your head?" Goku rubbed his head a little; this gave Raditz all the answers that he needed. "Yeah when I was little." Goku answered back. Raditz let out a soft growl. "Idiot that explains everything."

Suddenly something hit Goku. "Wait are you telling me, that I'm not from this planet?" Goku asked. Kushina told Goku a long time ago that, Grandpa Gohan, Goku's adopted Grandfather had found him in a sphere like spaceship. "Very good." Raditz said. "No you are not. In fact you're one of four survivors of our home planet." Raditz explained.

While Goku and Raditz were talking Kushina had started to use hand signs to inform her team to get ready to attack. _Listen, I don't want you to take any risks, move in fast, Itachi, Shisui, use your Sharingan._ She told them. The two nodded, and while Goku was talking with Raditz, the two had started to do as she was told. Raditz didn't know what was going on, but his gut was telling him to be ready for an attack, and sure enough the attack came fast and hard as Kushina jumped in front of him and punched him hard in the face.

The attack however did little to hurt him; however he was quick to counter attack and had back handed Kushina into Roshi's house. Raditz stood there glaring at the group, waiting for them to attack again, that was when he saw little Naruto running to the red haired woman that was stupid enough to attack him.

Then he looked at the young boys, two of them had red eyes looking right at him. _They're using an Illusionary attack of some kind._ Raditz thought. _That child and the young boy. They're Brothers, the youngest looks a little like that Red head, however the oldest._ Raditz took one look at Goku. "So you have a family here." It wasn't a question.

"What of it?" Goku called back. He was worried about his wife but he didn't move in fear that Raditz would attack the others. "I came to the puny planet to get you, Kakarrot." Raditz said. "You see as it turns out there's this planet that we are having trouble dealing with." Raditz said with a smile. He then goes on to explaining what their race was, and what they did.

"Forget it." Goku said. "I will not help you kill an entire planet just so you can sell it to the highest bidder." Goku had heard enough and had jumped Raditz. Raditz blocked Goku's punch however and throw him into Itachi and Shisui knocking whatever it was they trying to use out. Raditz then Ran at Kushina and kicked her hard into the stomach before he picked up Naruto by the back of his shirt.

"Take one more step and your son dies Kakarrot." Raditz warned Goku and the others before he held up his hand to Naruto's face. Hanging just a few inches was a glowing ball of Ki energy. "Surly the little one has been training, but I am sure he wouldn't be able to handle a full power blast at point blank range." Everyone had stopped. "Good. Now then listen to me very carefully."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown Location-

"Get back here you little shit!" Raditz had yelled out trying to catch the little Kitsune. Naruto just turns around and sticks out his tongue at the Saiyan before he got blasted by a Ki attack. "Little shit had it coming." Raditz said out loud before he felt pain shoot though his whole body. "Ahhh!" Naruto jumped out of a hole and waved at Raditz.

_Whatever that red haired bitch did to me it had weakened my power level._ Raditz thought. Naruto sat down much like a cat or in this case a fox would, looking at his would be uncle. "What's wrong Uncle Radish, getting tired in your old age?" Naruto said with a grain. "That must be the case if you can't out think a five year old."

Raditz was learning one thing that the whole village of Konoha had learned a long time ago, no matter how strong you are, no matter how fast you are, you will never be able to catch Naruto Son-Uzumaki.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Roshi's island.-

"I know Kushina calm down." Goku stop. Kushina weakly got up and looked at her husband in the eyes. "Don't you ever tell me to calm down." Kushina said. Goku backed up a little. He had learned over the years that Kushina was at her deadliest if you ever mess with her family. "Our baby is in the hands of a mad man and you tell me to calm the fuck down?!" Kushina yelled getting in his face. "Do you even care about Naruto?!"

Goku gave Kushina a sad, and a hurt look. How could she say that? Of course he cares about his littlest son. Kushina grabs Goku by the front of his Gi and makes him look at her when he turns away. "Well do you!?" She yells at him. Goku calmly removes Kushina hands from his Gi. "How could you ask me that?" Goku asked.

"After everything I had to do, just to get him back when Danzo had taken him to that Snake bastard?" Kushina let go of her husband. Goku could see the tears but they never fell. No one from Konoha ever wanted to think about what happen, it was the first time that Goku had killed in cold blood, the worst part, no one knew if Orochimaru was truly dead or licking his wounds.

"Mom, dad." Gohan said walking up to the two. "You forget that this is Naruto that Raditz had taken." Kushina looked at Goku and started rubbing the back of her neck. "Impossible, he wouldn't know how to remove them." Goku said. "Goku, we're talking about a five year old who had figured out how to mimic the Time Chamber." Kushina said back.

"Yeah, but we told him never to remove them." Goku said. The others had walked up to the couple and looked at them with questioning looks. "Someone want to fill us in?" Kuriren asked. "They are talking about the seals that are placed on Naruto." A Voice had called from above. The group looked up, only to see the face of. "Piccolo." Kushina growled out.

The green skinned man smiled at his rival's wife. "Been a while Goku, Kushina." He said. Goku looked at him. Gohan looked at him. "Hey, you're that guy that saved me from that group." Gohan said. The others Kushina and Goku included looked at him. "Good memory." Piccolo said. "Kushina, Naruto is fine" Piccolo said. The red haired woman crossed her arms.

"For a while at least, I placed a restraining seal on him when I punched him." Kushina said. She turned to Goku. "I'm sorry about what I said Goku." Goku placed a hand on his wife shoulder. "What do you say we go and get our son back?" Goku said. "We need an attack plan." Kushina said. Before Goku could say anything more, Gohan and the two Uchiha's walked up to them.

"We're going with you." Gohan said. "After all, that bastard took my baby brother." Kushina smiled then nodded. They may not be very strong but they could worry about that when they faced off against Raditz. "We don't have much time." Kushina said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: Hey guys,  
originally I was going to end it here, but because it's been so long since my last post for this story, I decided to reward you, with a double chapter instead. I hope that you enjoy this it won't happen much. I like to thank you all for waiting it out this long I have a lot planned for this story and maybe a few of the movies.

Not all of them mind you just a few, some of my favorites, and yes that includes Brolly. Oh man do I have that planned out, just don't expect it to be like canon though, it'll have it plot points but it's mostly changed.

Anyways like Always I'll have end chapter notes at the end of the story. I'll try to answer some of the things there, and yes I know Goku isn't dumb in this story, again that will be explained at the end; well I kept you long enough time to get back to the story.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter seven:

Raditz of the mighty Saiyan race was not having a good day. First it turned out that his little brother had not completed his first and only mission, but had also lost the programing that was placed within him. However that was not the worst of it as a Red haired woman (who was Goku's wife) had placed some type of seal on him that caused him to lose some of his energy.

The good news was though that he could feel that energy returning, the bad news was that the little brat that was Goku's youngest son was making him to look like a fool. "Nah, nah can't catch me!" Naruto taunted. Raditz smirked as he ran right behind Naruto and grabbed the little fox by his tail. "What was that little brat?" Raditz said only to punched Naruto hard in the gut.

Raditz dropped Naruto to the ground were Naruto curled up holding his bruised stomach. "You jerk, you're not playing fair." Naruto cried out. Raditz turned to the little hybrid. "You think this is a game?" Raditz said. "You're shit out of luck little one." Naruto looked up at him. "You shouldn't curse." Raditz just laughed and kicked Naruto up into the air.

The little fox cried out in pain before he was grabbed once more, this time by his red hair. "Do I look like someone who gives a shit?" He asked. He walked over to his ship and threw the little fox Hybrid into his space pod. _Finally I can get something to eat._

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Roshi's island-

"You did what?!" Kushina yelled as she got into Piccolo's face. The green man just crossed his arms. "You heard me wench I started training Naruto." He told the group. "He's holds back because he doesn't want to hurt anyone, gave me a run for my money a few times too." Kushina growled under her breath. How dare this bastard touch her son, let alone train him.

Goku didn't say anything but he did feel a slight change when he saw Piccolo for the first time in ten years. However he kept it to himself for now. Piccolo did say that he was going to defeat Goku after they fought Raditz though so it couldn't have been a huge change. "Kushina, do you know where Raditz had taken Naruto?" Goku asked.

Kushina closed her eyes and started focusing her Ki energy to Naruto. "I think so, the seal is still in place but it'll be hard to teleport all six of use to his location." Kushina told him. Goku nodded. "Good thing Minato taught you his thunder God move." Gohan said. Kushina nodded. _I just hope that Naruto placed some of the seals._ Kushina thought as the others members of the group had gather around her.

"We have to move fast, He has some sort of device on his ear that allows him to track other people's power levels." Piccolo informed the others; they in turn nodded to him. Kushina closed her eyes once more trying to feel her son's life force. What the others don't know is that Kushina and Naruto share a bond thanks to Kitsuna's life energy.

Once she had the location locked in she motioned for the other to grab on. Once everyone was ready Kushina used the Jutsu and in a red flash the group was gone. "Well not what?" Kuriren asked. Master Roshi could only sigh as he gave his reply. "The only thing we can do Kuriren, we wait."

Xxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown location-

"How the hell did you get out of the ship?" Raditz yelled. Naruto just smiled his annoying little fox like smile and said. "That is a secret…oops" Naruto yelp out as he jumped away from a Ki blast, he had to keep jumping though as Raditz wasted no time. "You know you sure don't act like any uncle I know." Naruto said as he dodged a blast.

"You act more like a crazy step mother." Naruto said as he looked at his uncle from a behind a rock. Two seconds later the rock was destroyed and Raditz was standing there waiting from Naruto to move. "Nice shot but you missed me." The young fox said from behind the Saiyan. Raditz quickly turned around and readied his Ki blast when he stopped and stared at the young hybrid, or rather in this case a whole lot of young hybrids.

Raditz couldn't believe his eyes, standing in front of him must have been at least a hundred of the little hellions. "Our turn!" One of the Naruto's said. Each one ran after him, dodging and ducking under some attacking. However the real Naruto was mediating near the ship trying to keep his energy signature down as much as he could.

Raditz couldn't believe that the little brat was giving him so much trouble. The clones would hit Raditz and then move out of the way even if the punches or kicks didn't even hurt. It was like they were looking for a weakness. The worst part was that the clones were just as fast as the real kid. To make things even worst was the fact that Raditz couldn't tell which one was the real one.

Raditz was so busy with the clones that he didn't see the Konoha group flash in, When Kushina saw what was going on she couldn't believe it. Goku smiled as he watches his little son play around the Saiyan pirate. Goku like Kushina knew how power their child could be if trained right. Thanks to Piccolo Naruto was on the right track.

Gohan though was watching his little brother closely. Every move, how easily Naruto was moving around Raditz. Somehow Gohan had a feeling that Naruto was playing around with the Saiyan. The truth of the matter was Naruto wasn't sure if Raditz was also playing around with the clones. He had already lost a few of the clones thanks to mistakes but Raditz had decided to put on some more speed.

Right now there was no more than twenty clones left. That was when he felt them and smiled. His mother and father had come along to help him, what had shocked him even more was the fact that Piccolo had also come to help. To the little fox, that was something new. Naruto winced as a clone meets a painful death, living the young man breathing hard.

Somethings the backlash from a clone's death was painful. A lot of people think that a shadow clones just passes on a memory, and while that was the case some of the time, sometimes they can get the memory of the clone's death. That was the real reason why it was forbidden to teach the technique to anyone if they were not ready.

This was why Naruto never told his mother that it was Minato that had taught him the shadow clones technique.

Kushina was watching as of now the remaining five clones fight Raditz, if you call it that. When Kushina looked closer though, she had to smile. The shadow clones were putting the same seals on him as she herself did a few hours ago. She turned to give their orders. She knew that Goku and Piccolo could handle this, but the more help they have the better their chances are.

"Okay listen up you three." Kushina said as she turned to her three students. "I need you to find Naruto, I'll help Goku and Piccolo, but I need you to look for him, if anything I would have to say that he's over there by the crater." Kushina said while pointing to the said hole in the ground. "Um Mom you might want to take a look at this." Gohan said as he pointed to something.

Naruto was out of the hole, his arm was to his side but what got everyone attention was the blue glowing ball that he was holding. "Oh I am going to kill him!" Kushina yelled out just as she saw Naruto running at Raditz yelling. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out. That attacked hit and Raditz was sent flying. However the attack did little to no good as far as anyone could see, but the Saiyan was now pissed.

"You little Shi…" Was as how far Raditz had gotten, because no sooner as he started Goku had already punched him hard in the face. "Don't talk about my son like that." Goku said. "Now get the hell off this planet and never come back!" Goku was back handed for his trouble as Raditz had gotten back up and was now facing the group of fighters, plus one little boy. Raditz had to take a look at the group just to see if they were a threat. Checking his scanner though he had found out that their power level was high, for Terrains (and Namikian) anyways, but they couldn't match up to him.

However he had this strange feeling when he had looked at his nephews. He felt like they were hiding something and it didn't sit right with him at all. It didn't matter though, they were about to learn as too why you don't fight a Saiyan warrior and expect to live to see another day. "So it finally comes down to this has it?" Raditz asked the group.

"Goku, take the weights off." Kushina said as she was going though hand signs. Goku nodded as both Goku and Piccolo were doing just that. Gohan was also going though hand signs as well. No sooner that they stopped that a bust of power went through out the field. Raditz couldn't believe his eyes; they had a burst in power levels just by removing some seals and weights.

Naruto just stood there, ears flat and his fox like tail moving back and forth in anger, Kushina looked at her youngest son, know that he wanted his seals removed, but knowing that she couldn't, not if she wanted him to live that is. "Sorry baby, but you're going have to stay back on this one." Kushina said while looking at her angry little son.

"Oh come on mom!" Naruto whined. Kushina shook her head. "Sorry baby, not your fight, besides, no one messes with me children and gets away with it." Kushina said as she ran at Raditz running past Goku and Piccolo at high speeds. "No wait Kushina don't!" Goku tried to warn but it was too late as Raditz steeped to the side and kicked Kushina hard in the stomach and then backed handed her back to the group.

"Mom!" Gohan and Naruto yelled at the same time while running up to her. Kushina sat up and spit some blood out before they had gotten to her. "Mom, we need a plan to attack." Gohan said while helping her up. "I have a plan…" Kushina said. "Attack!" She yelled out as she once again ran at Raditz this time ducking under his kick and punching him in the groin.

Once Kushina was out of the way Goku and Piccolo had jumped in and had punched Raditz with their hardest punch followed by the Uchiha Cousins using their great Fire ball Jutsu. The combo had little to no effect as the smoked cleared, Raditz was still standing there, with a pissed off look. "Was that your best shot?" He said. "Here's my turn!" He fired off several Ki blasts at the attacking group.

Itachi, Shisui, and the Son-Uzumaki all got cleared, the only one that was slow on the move was Piccolo was had lost his left arm as the blast took it off. "Sensei!" Naruto yelled as the little fox Hybrid ran up to him. Naruto got to Piccolo and helped him up. "How long before you're able to grow a new one?" Naruto asked in a whisper, unsure if his parents knew about he's regeneration abilities.

"Not sure kid." Piccolo replied back. Naruto turned to look at Raditz before he gathered his hands together. "Dad, follow my lead." Naruto told his father. Goku just looked at his youngest like he was nuts for telling him what to do. That was until he saw it. Blue energy was gathering into his sons hands. Goku looked at Gohan and nodded, who in turned nodded to Kushina the family stood together as one and started crying out. "Ka…me…ha…me…Ha!" Goku was the first to fire off the blast; When Raditz dodged the blast though he had to quickly dodge Kushina's Kamehameha wave, followed by Gohan's. However Naruto didn't yell out his attack when he was that he had dodged the other and was surprised when his hit followed by his father's attack soon after.

"Did we get him? The Little Kitsune asked, he was panting a little seeing as how the attack took a little out of him. Kushina looked at him with some worry. Naruto was sweating a little and he was panting hard. If they somehow make it through this, she knew without a doubt that she was going to have to make them a huge dinner.

The smoked started to clear and to the shock of most Raditz came down from having been flying in the air. His armor was damaged and you could see a few bloody marks on him. Piccolo and the Uchiha cousins walked up to the family wondering what they had planned for next. Piccolo had asked if Goku had come up with any new attacks.

"Well, sort of, but I haven't really tested it out yet." Naruto looked at his father. "You didn't make that move I did." Naruto said with flat ears. Piccolo looked at Naruto. "It uses shadow clones to help in the fight, but it might not work the way it is now…it's too slow." Naruto explained. "What about if there was more help with the clones?" Itachi asked.

Goku looked at Naruto. "I don't know, if we didn't have to fight uncle Raditz we could try it." Oku looked at his little son. "Naruto that man is not your uncle." Naruto shook his head. "Daddy, you would have been just like him if you had never hurt your head." Goku looked down. "He's still family." That gave Kushina an Idea. "Goku, he's tail." She said.

"What about it?" Goku asked. "Remember when you had your tail?" She asked. In truth Goku had forgotten that he had one. The only family member to still have his tail was Naruto, only because he didn't turn into a giant rampaging monkey when he saw the full moon. Goku thought about it for a few seconds before it finally came to him. "Of course, it weakens him." Kushina nodded and they try to come up with a new plan.

Raditz didn't really pay any attention to them though as he stood there with his arms crossed. That was when Gohan, stood up and looked at him. Then he went back down into the huddle. "Okay we know the plan, grab his tail, Itachi will cut it off to weaken him and then we use the umm….What did you call it again?" Goku asked.

Naruto smacked his forehead and looked at his father again. "The Uzumaki Barrage." Naruto said. "Of course if we're using the Kamehameha with it, I guess it could be called The Uzumaki Kame Barrage." Naruto took on a thought full look. "We'll stick with the first name for now, kiddo." Goku said. "Okay let's do this!" Goku yelled out as the team stood up and glared at Raditz.

The group once again started the attack. Naruto ducking under a kick, quickly getting up and pokes Raditz in the eyes with his figures, Goku started to rabidly punch his brother in the chest. Kushina dived under a kick when he thought the woman was coming in to help her husband. She quickly got up and Grabbed Raditz tail. "Itachi now!" She yelled at her student. Itachi ran in and with a swing of his sword and cut off Raditz tail in one move. "Goku, Naruto Now!" Kushina ordered.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto and Goku yelled at the same time. Hundreds of clones appeared and had surrounded the Saiyan warrior and one by one started their attack, a Pear of Naruto and Goku kicked Raditz in the face, another pair had then kicked him in the back and other pair had then kicked him up in the air while several other kept hitting him to make sure he stays in the air.

Down on the ground, Naruto and Several of the clones had started their attack. Several voices calling for the Kamehameha wave. Then as one they had launched their attack. Raditz had never been in so much pain in his life; not even the beating that his Prince had given him was this bad. The only thing that had saved his was his Ki shield, and his armor, that still didn't stop the pain that ran though his body as he hit the ground hard.

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled out and he jumped in his moms arms. "We did it." Kushina hugged her little son back before she sat him back down. Gohan walked up to his father. "Do you really think we did it?" He asked. Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. If not he should be pretty weak by now."

Naruto walked up to Raditz who was still breathing…Hard. The little fox knelt down. "If you surrender we can help you." The little guy said. Raditz looked at his little Nephew. Did he really think that it was going to be that easy? Without warning Raditz grabbed Naruto by the neck. The others watched as Raditz stood up.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Raditz said. Without warning, without mercy Raditz breaks Naruto's neck and then throws his body so that it landed at his family's feet. "Naruto!" They cried out. Kushina fell to her knees along with Gohan. They couldn't believe it. Goku and Piccolo ran at Raditz to finish him off, but nothing was stopping the Saiyan. He was just as fast if not faster. "Enough!" Raditz turned and Punched Goku hard in the stomach.

"Goku!" Kushina yelled out as she ran to her husband. Everyone had turned around and watched in horror as Raditz removed his arm from Goku's body. Raditz turned around and stared at the others. Goku fell to his knees. Kushina ran up to him and grabbed him to gentle lay him down on the ground.

Gohan was furious how dare this bastard come to Terra, kidnapped his baby brother, only to kill him in cold blood and not care about killing a child. Then to make matters worse he then kills his father in cold blood as well. "You son of a bitch!" Gohan yells as he stood up, however something was different, Sparks of pure energy started to surround Gohan, his hair and eyes started to change color and when Gohan was done charging up his power level, Gohan had a look on his face.

Raditz backed off; _it's not possible_ He thought, he could feel Gohan hate and rage. Goku weakly looked at his eldest son. "Go…Gohan, don't kill him." Goku said. Gohan looked at his father, but couldn't say a word as he seemed to have disappeared before everyone's eyes and Raditz had gone flying into his Space pod. Destroying it. "You killed my Brother, and my father." Gohan finally spoke as he slowly walked up to his uncle. Raditz tried to fight back but Gohan caught his arm. Then he backed handed him with the other sending the Saiyan warrior up and out of the hole, Gohan followed close behind. Raditz had landed hard on the ground, his power level rabidly getting lower, this was it. Gohan reached Raditz and then kicked him hard in the ribs; the Young man felt some of them turning into dust.

"Go ahead, finish it. Kill me and earn your place as a Saiyan warrior!" Raditz ordered. Gohan shook his head. "No." Gohan said as he walked away. Piccolo walked passed the now blond hair young man as he walked up to his brother and fell to his knees once again. "Naruto." Was all he could say as he gently picked up Naruto, and then closed Naruto eyes.

Then the power Gohan has gained was gone and with nothing much to keep him awake Gohan fell backwards still holding his baby brother in his arms. "Gohan!" The Uchiha cousins yelled out running up to him. "Is he?" Shisui asked, Itachi shook his head no. "He's alive, but very weak." The younger Uchiha said.

Kushina was happy to hear that, she didn't know if she could take losing her eldest as well. Goku reached up and placed his hand on Kushina's cheek. "Hey don't be sad." He said softly. "You can still wish us back with the Dragon Balls." Kushina nodded. "It's going to be lonely without your snoring though." Kushina teased.

This cause Goku to laugh a little before he started coughing up blood. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Kushina said to her husband. Goku shook his head. "I know you didn't mean it." Kushina leaned down and after wiping blood off of his lips had kissed Goku gently on the lips. Goku weakly kissed her back. "I love you." Goku said before closing his eyes. "I love you too Goku." Then she held him close as she felt his heart stop.

There was a Ki blast that alerted Kushina as she sat Goku down; she had turned around never noticing though that Goku and Naruto's bodies had vanished. "What the hell Piccolo?" Kushina yelled out. Piccolo turned to the Red haired woman, and growled out. "There are two more Saiyans on the way." He informed her.

The wind had started to pick up at this point as a hover crafted had started to land. Kushina's red hair was blowing in the wind as she looked at Piccolo and said. "Then let's prepare for war."

To be continued…

DONE! Finally. Really guys I'm sorry that it had taken me so long to update this story, I had problems with the computer that I'm using as well as real life stuff going on. I can't make any promises as to when the next chapter is coming out though as I don't know myself.

If you have any questions fill free to PM me or you can ask in a review. Now then, I don't want people going into the review asking me why Gohan had turned super. I had this planned from the very beginning of the start. Gohan was always going to be the first to turn. Goku and Naruto's death was the trigger, just like in Canon when Kuriren was killed.

Now does this mean that Gohan is going to kick ass all the time now, Hell no, as a matter of fact He not going super again for a very long time, Sure he'll train so that he could turn super for a small amount of time but even Goku had trouble with it at first. So, no Gohan will not stay super, but that also doesn't mean that it's not going to happen.

Naruto was also other thing planed from the start. Naruto is a lot smarter in this story; He has two teachers helping him, Piccolo (I might explain that later) and Minato. Now remember in this story Minato is Naruto's cousin, not his father. That doesn't mean he's not willing to help him. Now then, Since Naruto doesn't have Kurama sealed inside him that also doesn't mean that he is weak.

Remember Kitsuna is a goddess and she gave him some of her life force to keep him alive, that is why Naruto has limiter seals on his body, He's way too young to have that much power in him, and over time a seal will be released as he grows, now what does this mean for his Saiyan half? Well you'll just have to wait on that one.

Well that's it, for now at least I think we all know what coming up next, it's not going to be canon like seeing as how thing are going to be way different and I do mean different. You'll see in the next chapter, so until then.

Kidan out.


End file.
